Crystal Snow
by Jman22056
Summary: The tailed beast are gatherings of chakra come to life. What says an element can not do the same? Watch as a new type of Jinchūriki is born and read on how one single person can change the course of history. OC/Hanabi. Naruto/?. Chapter 6 and after the story changes to first person. I am planning on rewriting the first five chapters, I have no idea when, but it is planned.
1. Chapter 1 - Awaken

Crystal Snow

Chapter 1 - Awaken

I do not own anything relating to Naruto series.

Notes before reading -

-The age of the next generation of ninja (Konohamaru, Udon, Hanabi) is only two years younger than the Naruto generation (Naruto, Sasuke, Neji)

-This is also the first work that I've uploaded. I please ask you for advice to help make this story and future stories better. If people want my other none uploaded work, which is much worse than this, I'll upload it.

-As I have no idea who this character should be paired up with, or even at all, I'll let people who read decide. I'll set up a poll for people who care enough about the OC and want to influence the story. If their is someone who is not on the poll then please tell me and I will update the poll ASAP. It will most likely be Hanabi if no one votes. The voting will end as late as chapter 10 but is subject to change.

* * *

The night was dark and bitter cold. To anyone else this weather would spell the death of them, but for one lone figure was walking in it as if it was summer. He was a simple child,barely six years old, with a dirty dark blue long sleeve shirt and gray pants. He had straight white hair that covered his silver iris eyes. He was also covered in ice and blood that splattered him.

One would ask why a boy so young would be out in this cold weather without a parent, even more so covered in blood. This boy had a major secret that was scared many people. He was a special jinchūriki, one that did not hold a tailed beast, but of a element that came to life. The element of ice. The element, given the name Koori, grew into a endless rage when it came into existence. This forced the clan that lived in the area, the konayuki, to seal the beast.

Unfortunately, no one in the clan had the correct ability to seal the beast into a object. They needed someone who was a small child who could handle having an entire element thrusted upon them. Thus how the boy, named Kurai, named after his situation, got the beast sealed into him.

Kurai had very little in his life. Because of the attack by the beast his parents were killed so he had no home to live in. People didn't want to adopt him for fear of the element being released and killing them all. So Kurai had lived his life alone, living on whatever scraps of food he could find. He was always happy that he was never cold, he could never figure out why though. When people got frostbite, he was fine, it confused him but he just figured that he was special. There was also the fact that people beat him almost daily. He never understood why people hit him or why on one specific days more so. That was the reason he was walking alone.

He was being beaten again. The people who beat him usually stopped when they spilled blood, but for some reason today they just kept going and going. More and more blood was being split. Kurai then felt a pulse on his stomach. Not knowing what it was he tried to stop the pulses and defend himself from the people. Eventually he couldn't handle the pressure and the seal sent out a huge wave of chakra. This caused all the people who was beating Kurai suddenly get impaled by ice. Ice also started to cover the wounds he had from weapons they had used. _What is this….? _That was the last thought as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kurai awoke to a field of fine snow. _Great, where am I? _He thought as he started to wander around the field, not noticing his steps here not making any impressions on the snow. Eventually his wandering lead him to a cave with a enormous mouth. _I would hate to meet the thing that lives in there. _Kurai made the biggest mistake of all, walking to the cave mouth.

As he stepped closer he noticed ran into something. Taking a look he saw that it was clear and hard, much harder than ice, in vertical line. _What is this stuff? _A rumble deep in the cave shook him and surprisingly gave him the answer,

**"That little one is crystal." **Kurai was in deep terror, that voice held so much power he felt like ant. **"No need to be afraid, I will not, and can not, hurt you." **Normally something like a disembodied voice telling you that would make someone freak out more, but Kurai felt a warm caring tone that attracted him. As he stepped toward the crystal bars of ice he felt the power increase exponentially. **"Young one, you must wonder who I am." **Kurai nodded his head. **"Very well, your people have given me the name Koori," **the boy jumped away as a massive dragon-like creature made out of pure ice came into view.

"What? How?" Kurai was trying to rack his small brain on how the beast that ravaged his village was still alive.

**"The answer to your questions are quite simple young one. What happened was that coming into existence my intelligence was not fully developed so I was running on pure instincts. How I'm here is that your, now former, clans men sealed me into you." **The dragon took a look at the boy who had his face scrunched. Then everything started to set in. All the pain he suffered through, all the hate the people had for him, it was because of the thing in front of him. He wanted to yell at the beast, he almost did but something stopped him. He looked around and saw the situation that the dragon was in and it looked like the same thing on the real world for him, only not as literally. He then tried to think of what to do. He had killed his own clans members and would be killed himself if he stayed so that was out of the question. He then just sat their for hours trying to think of what to do. Just when he was about to give up Koori shuffled it's body a little. Kurai then realized he wasn't alone anymore and didn't need to think alone.

"Okay, what should we do now?" That surprised Koori a little when the child talked. He thought his host had went insane, but it looked like he got everything together, as well as he could.

**"We should find a safe place to stay, even for a little bit. Then plan out our next move from there." **Koori gave Kurai a look he couldn't quite put a phrase out but he felt safer and warmer.

After that conversation Kurai woke up and started to move in a random direction. Listening to Koori giving him advice on how to survive.

* * *

_Four years, four long bloody years. _Kurai thought to himself as he walked in a dense forest. Over the four years Kurai grew quickly. Reaching a height of 5' 6", which is tall for a ten year old. He now wore a deep dark blue cloak that covered a loose dark shirt and black pants. Over the years Koori helped him train his body and his chakra. This lead to him being extremely strong, being a jinchūriki his body could heal quicker as he slept so he didn't need to worry about permanent damage to himself.

Early during his travels he also ran into bandits who attempted to rob him. He couldn't outrun them so he had to kill them. He still remembered when he stabbed the first one with a blade of ice, which he made out of his chakra. The blood running down his hand freaked him out and his brain stopped. Forcing Koori to manipulate whatever water around them into ice and kill the rest. Kurai couldn't eat for a week after that. He forced himself afterwards though to make sure to live so Koori could live. Killing someone up close like that was too much for him still and he still woke up once in a while in a cold sweat, which was unique for him.

After he got over that he started to take jobs to hunt down men. He learned quickly not to ask why he was being paid. Training in between jobs he slowly made his way around the Elemental Nations. He visited the ninja villages learning what he could from the ninja. Usually just common techniques, but at times some rarer jutsu were given to him by more friendlier people. Out of all he learned though he enjoyed his Crystal Ice Style the best.

Because he was the host of ice it changed his chakra that allowed him a freeze objects with direct contact, or water with only chakra, which did wonders for his chakra allowed him to always pack light on weapons from his massive jonin level reserves of chakra. He also designed a taijutsu around his ability to freeze things, making quick and gentle hits to slow enemies and then hit them with more powerful hits later on, he dubbed it Ice Fist. It also allowed him to have the element of surprise on the enemy, hey it isn't everyday you see a spear made out of ice get shove though your friends gut. It also got him his nickname in the bingo book as a B ranked threat being called the Arctic Ghost

Kurai stopped in mid of his stride as a giant wall came into view. _Dense forest, check. Giant wooden wall, check. So this must be the village hidden in the leaves. I wonder what surprises will be awaiting me in there. _He started to walk again toward the giant gates, not know the effect it would have on the entire world.

* * *

Kurai's Stats

Taijutsu - Low Chunin (Low Genin without Ice Fist)

Ninjutsu - Elite Jonin (Low Chunin without Crystal Ice Style)

Genjutsu - Low Genin (Only able to break genjutsu, not cast it)

Fuuinjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Elite Chunin

Chakra Control - Elite Chunin

Chaka Capacity - Elite Jonin

Unique abilities - Crystal Ice Style, Advance healing

Average ability - Elite Chunin (Low Chunin without Ice Styles)

* * *

Seeing as my profile is not working correctly, or more likely FanFic, I will be running this poll for the pairing manually. If you wish to influence this story please send me a message and I'll make a tally of it. If there is there is someone not one this poll you think should be on here please message me and I'll add her ASAP. (Hinata will not be a part of this poll, I have plans for her.) If no one votes Hanabi will be the pairing.

Hanabi - 0

Sakura - 0

Ino - 0

TenTen - 0

Moegi - 0

Karin - 0

Temari - 0

No one - 0


	2. Chapter 2 - New Village, New Problems

Crystal Ice

Chapter 2 - New village, new problems, new opportunities

I do not own anything relating to Naruto series.

* * *

Stepping through those massive wooden gates Kurai expected many things. Being surrounded by ANBU, yes. Being attacked on sight, yes. Being searched, well you get the point. The one thing he didn't expect was a Koori talking to him. **"Little one, there is another like us." **That made Kurai pause just for a second

_"Is it a demon or an element?" _Kurai really hoped it was the former.

**"Don't worry little one, it is just a demon but it is the nine tails." **Koori already knowing Kurai's inquisitive nature answered his question. **"The nine tails, well not as powerful as one of us elements, is strong enough be considered a force of nature by most men." **

_"Okay what does that mean for us?"_

**"It means avoid a fight if possible. The host, if he could use all of the tails, could easily defeat us unless we fully sync." **Kurai sighed at that thought. Fully syncing caused a massive power boost, by combining both Kurai's and Koori's bodies, that could defeat any thing less than another element. This power though was not meant for a human body as caused massive stress on Kurai. If he stayed in that form for long than one full minute he would die.

"_Okay, well let's go do this then."_ Kurai then started to walk toward the largest building in the village. The Hokage tower.

* * *

Kurai walked up to the desk of the secretary. _Okay, be nice, ask for an appointment_ _and then look around for a place to live. _That was the plan for every village, get in tell the kage that they were there and then train then leave after a year. Simple really, of course when he told of his leaving all the kage's offered to let him stay but he always denied them. "Excuse me ma'am." The women at the desk turned to him only glancing then turned back.

"Yes what do want kid." Kurai really didn't like the tone the lady spoke to him but he ignored it.

"Yes I would like an appointment with the Hokage." _"Wait for it..."_

"Sorry kid but the Hokage doesn't need some kid bugging him about some nonsense."

_"There it is. You think they'd pay attention to someone with my chakra levels..."_

**"People are idiots, but it is suspicious that she isn't even second glancing you like the others. Just shows the power of this village." **Kurai only mentally agreed as he cleared his throat to get the secretaries attention again.

"Ma'am." The lady actually looked at Kuari again. As she took a closer look she gasped.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were a Hyuuga." Kurai face scrunched up.

"Sorry ma'am, but who?" The women moved her face closer to Kurai's, just a little too close for comfort and he started to blush. Just when he was about to say something the women backed off.

"Never mind. You'll get your appointment kid," She then looked in her book on the desk. "One week from today." Kurai then made a mental note and walked out of the tower, or attempted to until he was hit by a orange missile.

"Hey watch where you're going kid." Was heard by a now dazed Kurai. Just when Kurai got his head clear and was about to respond a jolt was sent to his spine by his inner persona.

"**Little one, he is the nine tail host. Be careful."** Now that set Kurai to full battle mode. He quickly jumped up and started to gather chakra to form ice blades when he set his eyes on the host.

"_Koori, are you sure this is the host? He seems a little…. off." _ By off he meant that he host was wearing a bright orange jump suit and was currently screaming at the secretary.

"**Yes I'm sure, what do you take me as? Never mind don't answer that. I am following what you are saying though. The nine tails host shouldn't be like this. He should be violent and demonic looking." **They quickly came to the same solution that the host had been tampered with. They also quickly agreed that they were going to leave him like that, they had not messed with a village yet and they weren't about to start.

* * *

Kurai started to walk around the well aware that he was being followed by two ANBU level ninja. Walking around he saw a large field far from the public eye and got an idea for some fun. Walking the center of the field he stood there and said in a calm even voice "Look I know you've been following me so come out here." He heard the two flinch slightly from being caught by a ten year old. The two were however saved when a girl, about his age, came onto the field with a very angry face on.

"Who the heck are you and why are people saying their is a weird silver eyed Hyuuga around!?" The entire field was quiet for a few seconds. Then a few minutes. Said girl getting angrier and angrier as the seconds passed. What she didn't know was that Kurai was having a conversation with Koori at the moment.

"_Where did the girl come from!?"_

"**Don't know, I was use to sensing larger reserves so I must have missed her's ,and before you ask the ANBU left so there's no one to watch what happens to brat girl over there."**

"_Okay thank you."_ With Kurai looked up only to see that the girl was almost upon him. He quickly twisted out of the way of her palm strike and held her arm behind her back. "So, what were you just saying Ms…?"

"Get the fuck off of me." With that line she promptly hit him in his ribs making him gasp for breath and let go. Both of them jumping away from each other.

"_Koori, what the fuck did she do?" _

"**She forced chakra into you. Like your Ice Fist, except more chakra based and less nature. So to sum it up, don't let her near you." **Kurai started to curse his luck that he couldn't go all out, he didn't want to kill the poor girl, so he did the next best option. He got out of his fighting stance looked at the girl and promptly sat down. He thought this could be a clear sign that he wanted to talk and not fight. He thought wrong. The girl ran right at him palm ready to strike. Kurai quickly used chakra froze the ground where he sat and spread it out making the girl slip.

"Look, I don't know why you want to fight but if you do I'll stop holding back." Kurai then started to gather chakra in his hands for Ice Fist. Which was a waste because the girl just stayed on the ground looking at it. He then heard sniffling coming from her. _I didn't want to make her cry… geez you think a girl who could use chakra like that would be able to take a hit._ Kurai then walked up to the girl and crouched next to her. "Look my name is Kurai. What's yours?" The girl now looked up and he saw her pure white eyes.

"Hanabi…. Hyuuga." Kurai then sat next to her and looked at the forest and she did the same.

"So you were saying something about people thinking I'm part of your clan?" He remembered what the secretary said earlier. He made sure to note that the Hyuuga had pure white eyes.

"Yea," Her voice seemed a lot quieter now, even gentle. "I'm sorry that I attacked you like that. It wasn't befitting for a main family member." Kurai want to ask what that meant but he was quickly silenced by Koori. "So, Kurai right?" Her head now turned toward him. Kurai nodded in response and she started again "Okay, well, Could I see your eyes?"

"You know that's kinda of a strange request."

"Not if you have a doujutsu." Kurai looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye. He then turned his head so she could see his eye. While this was happening he was talking to Koori.

"_So that's why her eyes were pure white. I thought she was blind." _

"**I thought so to little one, however, she does bring an interesting idea to mind."**

"_And what idea would that be?"_

"**A doujutsu, this would give you another edge over the enemy. However I can't just go messing with your body as is. You need to get me a sample of a doujutsu, after which I should be able to base an ability to your eyes." **

"_That seems like it would be a little dangerous, but if it can help us survive then we should go for it. Guess I'm going to have to get buddy buddy with this Hyuuga clan." _Kurai then went back to his normal body and saw Hanabi just staring at him. "You do know that's creepy right?" Said girl give a loud 'eep' sound and quickly hid her face, now bright red.

"So.. Sorry," Hanabi then gained composure back. "Its just that your eyes are really similar to ours. Did you happen to come from a clan?" Kurai was suddenly bombarded by vivid images from his time with his 'clan'.

"At a time I was," Hanabi sat up a bit straighter when he said that. A run away from a clan only meant bad things, most of the time. She was hoping it was one of those lucky times. "I don't wish to speak about them though." That set off a large amount of bells in her head. She quickly started to panic if he was a clan killer like and wiped his clan out, like Itachi Uchiha. Her sudden panic didn't go unnoticed and Kurai quickly added one "Nothing bad happened, to them at least." He added the last part under his breath, which would have worked, if he wasn't talking with a Hyuuga who were raised reading lips.

"What do you mean for them?" Kurai could feel his body stiffen up and more beatings showed up.

"Another time, its dark outside." Hanabi turned and saw that the sun was setting.

"Crap! I was suppose to be home by now!" She started to run out of the field but Kurai quickly caught her and sped along at speeds she could never have dreamed of.

"Where do you live?" She just pointed not trusting the air around her for oxygen. Her breath was starting to run out when she felt a sudden stop. "We're here, I hope." Hanabi eyes shot open and looked around and indeed she was in front of the Hyuuga Compound. She was trying to figure out how he turned a ten minute run into a ten second jump. She went to ask him how he got so fast but saw only an empty street. Slightly depressed that she might never see her new friend again she entered the compound and went to her room to sleep. She laid down in the bed and heard a crinkle sound. She reached to her back and grabbed a piece of paper that was stuck to her. Reading, Dear Hanabi, I'll be around the field at the same time tomorrow, come if you want. -Kurai she smiled, just a little.

* * *

**"Little one, why did you leave her that note?" **Koori already knew of course, it was just hoping that Kurai was as smart as him.

_"I don't really know. I guess because she's the easiest way to get that doujutsu."_ That was not the answer that Koori was hoping for but he was willing to set for it. Normally, if Kurai had the chance to give the two a better chance of surviving he'd take the most direct root. Meaning in this situation Koori was just expecting Kurai to rip out the little girl's eyes and leave it at that. Koori knew that the little girl was growing on Kurai and was gaining his trust. The dragon settled down and got comfortable. Things were going to get interesting for Kurai and it was going to enjoy every little second of it.

* * *

Kurai's Stats

Taijutsu - Low Chunin (Low Genin without Ice Fist)

Ninjutsu - Elite Jonin (Low Chunin without Crystal Ice Style)

Genjutsu - Low Genin (Only able to break genjutsu, not cast it)

Fuuinjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Elite Chunin

Chakra Control - Elite Chunin

Chaka Capacity - Elite Jonin

Unique abilities - Crystal Ice Style, Advance healing, Fully sync

Average ability - Elite Chunin (Low Chunin without Ice Styles)

* * *

Seeing as my profile is not working correctly, or more likely FanFic, I will be running this poll for the pairing manually. If you wish to influence this story please send me a message and I'll make a tally of it. If there is there is someone not one this poll you think should be on here please message me and I'll add her ASAP. (Hinata will not be a part of this poll, I have plans for her.) If no one votes Hanabi will be the pairing.

Hanabi - 0

Sakura - 0

Ino - 0

TenTen - 0

Moegi - 0

Karin - 0

Temari - 0

No one - 0


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets and Blackmail

Crystal Snow

Chapter 3 - Secrets and Blackmail

I do not own anything relating to Naruto series.

* * *

Kurai hated morning like any reasonable person. The sun getting in your eyes, the stiffness in your body. One thing that Kurai hated more than morning though was a rude wake up. Which was given to him by a masked ninja with a nice sharp sword pointed at his head. "Get up, now." Kurai complied with the ninja, he was curious where this was going to go. "You will come with me." The ANBU grabbed Kurai only for his hand to shoot back when he touched his shoulder. "What did you do to me brat?"

"Simple really, you shouldn't touch people who haven't given you permission to. Now what do you want?" The masked man didn't like the situation but he had his orders and had to follow them.

"The meeting you set up with the Hokage was suspicious act, especially with your chakra levels. A personal order was sent out to see how a person was able to match our jinchūriki, at least in chakra levels." The masked ninja waited for Kurai to shout something like what an jinchūriki was or have a large gasp from hearing they have a demon under their possession not knowing the exact identity of said host.

"Yea, sure. _Match _your little orange demon boy. I'm not even sure he knows he is the host to the nine tails."

** "Little one, that was a bad idea telling them that you know who the host is."** Kurai was about to question Koori's intervention but a blade nearly cutting your head off kinda makes you stop talking with your inner demon.

"You need to come with me, now." The tone the ANBU used was cold and distant. Kurai knew if he did in more tricks that he would have to kill the man, or more likely be killed himself. A simple nod let the ninja know that he was safe to be touched and they were off. To where Kurai had no idea.

* * *

They arrived in wind and leaves, something that Kurai found a little annoying. They were in a dimly lit office with a large oak desk by window's looking at the entire leaf village. He then saw a old figure in white and red robes and he could feel chakra oozing out of the man. There was no talking as the man finished up the current paper he was working on. After about ten minutes of waiting and paper shuffling the man looked up and with a simple gesture waved the ANBU away. The only thing proving his existence was a new piece of paper on the desk. "So," the man's voice sounded both powerful and caring at the same time, which made Kurai on edge. "You wish to have an audience with me, for what reason?" Kurai was mystified by the question. He was expecting yelling or threats but not a calm question.

"Hokage sir, I wish to learn some common techniques of your village." The Hokage instant shook his head.

"We can not allow any secrets out of this village, especially after the nine tails attack. Which you somehow know who the host of the beast is, how do you know that?" Kurai went for his instinctive answer that he used with all the other Kage when they confronted him about knowing their identities.

"Sir, I could feel an odd chakra coming from him. It isn't too hard for any ninja to sense it,if they look hard enough." He really hoped that answer would satisfy the old man.

"That would be impossible." Kurai could feel his face growing whiter."The seal that was made for the demon was made by the Fourth. No demonic chakra could leak from the seal." Kurai was now trying to think of a reason how he would know of the jinchūriki without saying he was one himself. "So you must be a host yourself then." Kurai could hear the tone in the old man's voice grow from warm to cold.

"_Shit, he knows and now he'll do everything possible to keep me here in the village." _

"**Great so this village is a bust then." **It was a annoying ideal to Kurai that Koori only cared about the village not teaching them stuff and not that they were going to be captured and used against their will. The Hokage broke the conversation before the two could think of a plan.

"What I'd like you to do is to teach our jinchūriki how to use the demon's power, if he awakens the power." The was an interesting prospect to Kurai, he thought that he was just going to be used against his will and then thrown away. "but to do this you need to become a ninja of this village." And their was the catch, Kurai would have normally outright denied him but he realized he didn't have much choice, it was either free choice in doing it or be forced and say bye bye to the sun.

"Fine." The Hokage looked at his desk for a few minutes and wrote some information on some paper.

"This is the location you'll be living at. I also guess you're about ten right?" Kurai nodded. "Okay, well you'll have to join the academy then." Kurai wanted to say something but Koori saying that the Hyuuga girl was probably there quickly shut him up, much to the element's delight. "Alright if that is all I think you're late for a date." Kurai only gave the old man a odd look before he looked at the time and jumped. He was late for his meeting with Hanabi. Jumping out of the window Kurai quickly dashed to the training field. On the other side of the village.

* * *

When Kurai arrived he saw Hanabi start to run at him. At first he thought she was worried about why he was late and was rushing to see if he was alright. As she drew closer though he saw her face with a extremely scary look. He knew that if he didn't run he would die. So he ran thinking that he could outrun her, little did he know that a pissed off women could break the sound barrier to get revenge.

Half an hour later Kurai had a few new bruises on his ribs but also a calmed down Hanabi. Sitting under a tree they finally started to talk. "So, Hanabi, why exactly did you come?"

"I wanted to get you to know you better."

"But why? As far as you know I'm just some rouge from some clan that I could have killed for all you know, if fact I could have brought you out here just to kill you." Kurai noticed Hanabi shift a little.

"You could have, but you're not like that. How you talked about your clan… you were hurt by them. I want to know why." This time Kurai shifted by the question.

"**Its okay little one. I feel like she is safe to tell our secret to." **Kurai wanted to argue with the element but had nothing to reply to it He let out a deep sigh.

"_Fine but if this goes wrong I will not talk to you for a week." _ Kurai then turned to Hanabi looking her in the eyes. "Do you know of someone who is hated but don't really know why?" Hanabi nodded her head.

"Yea, my sister. She is considered weak and useless by our clan." Kurai could feel some deep hate for clans rise up within him but he quickly smothered it.

"The only one is weak is the teacher for not being able to teacher her correctly but this is getting off topic. The reason I asked that is because I was hated by my clan but a lot worse than that." Kurai started to remember images of the beatings and the torture that he suffered from his clan. "They didn't care that I was just a child. They didn't care that I had no way to defend myself they beat me. Made me bleed." He could see Hanabi starting to cry but he didn't care. "I remember one day when I was six. I was early in the morning and I was looking for food, I hadn't eaten in almost three days." The tears were now free flowing from Hanabi, Kurai's voice was now dead. "I was blindsided by… someone. When I woke up I… I…. I was tied up to a wooden table." Tears were now coming from Kurai's silver eyes. "There was no light so I couldn't see what was happening but then what they did to me I wouldn't want to. They cut me. Stabbed me. They even tried to… make a bloodline from me." Hanabi went stiff at the meaning. This was something that clan's wanted to gain power did. They had member's of potential have sex with other member's of potential to attempt to make a child that would have a mixture of abilities. Most of the time this happened it was for the better of the clan and said member's usually had lived many years of their life to be happy. For someone so young to be forced into this was disgusting to her. She wanted to do something but feared that something she would do would bring up memories and make him attack. "Its funny though," Hanabi gave Kurai a surprised look. "They wanted the power I had, but hated the way I had it. All they wanted was power from me and would be happy to sacrifice me for it." Hanabi started to grow uncomfortable, she had no idea what to do, so she did what she felt like an instinct.

"What power did they want?" Kurai raised his hand in front of the two, palm flat. Hanabi watched as a cube of ice slowly made its way into existence. "What… is that?"

"Its a change in my chakra because of my clansmen. I can made a special type of ice that is strong than normal, but less flexible. I can make anything I want out of the water in the air and I can freeze anything that I make physical contact with." Hanabi took a second to think about it.

"Okay, but what caused this change in your chakra?" Kurai really didn't want to tell her, but more nudging from said reason made him break.

"You know about the tail beasts right?" A nod from Hanabi confirmed that she knew. "Well they are just masses of chakra, but what happens when a mass of chakra mixes with nature? A force of actual nature is born. That is what happened on my birthday. A mass of ice chakra came into existence and attacked, not that it was evil, just a little confused when it… started. My former clan couldn't think of a way to defeat the beast through normal means so they had to seal it into something….."

"You…." Hanabi cut Kurai off, her voice shaking from something. Kurai closed his eyes and just waited Hanabi to yell at him or hit him. When nothing happened Kurai looked up and saw Hanabi facing him, tears dripping down her face. Kurai lean forward a touched her shoulder. She jumped and gave him a frightened looked. Mentally he sighed as did Koori, the element thought that this girl might have been the one to see past it and see Kurai as Kurai. Said person looked at the sun and noticed it was deep into the horizon.

"Look, its getting late. You should go home." Hanabi just gave him a dead nod and left the field. Leaving Kurai alone with his thoughts… and a dragon. _"Koori, you were wrong." _

"**Yes, I know little one. For that I am sorry, I thought she could have been the one to see you as you." **Kurai felt anger well up in him but quickly let it go. If anything the dragon had saved him many times, he felt that the element deserved to be let him off.

"_Its fine. I know that you just wanted me to have a more normal life. Hanabi was a good bet to put that on. Lets just go to our new, temporary, home._

* * *

Arriving at the location that the Hokage had written down for him Kurai could only look at the building in disgust. _"What the heck? This building can actually be __**LIVED **__in?" _The building was a vomit green color that was extremely dirty. Kurai could smell multiple dead things inside, not all of them were animals he was guessing.

"**I know what you mean little one. This is just unbearable, but we really don't have a choice. We can't sleep outside the entire time we are here." **Kurai only nodded in agreement with his ice partner. **"Well let's get to it." **

"_Yea, you don't have to do the work cleaning the place." _Kurai thought he had the upper hand on the element.

"**You don't have to listen to a little one complain about cleaning a place."** Kurai just let the topic go knowing that he was going to complain a lot. Entering the building their previous thoughts were quickly put aside. **"Wow… I can't believe how off we were." **Kurai really wanted to say something but the actual state the apartments but how bad it actually was screwing with his thinking.

"_This is just disgusting." _Kurai started to walk past as sea of molding garbage and dead bodies of animal. Getting to his door he opened it up and saw more filth and dirtiness that would make rats shiver. _"I guess we will be cleaning this up… And I was hoping for a good nights sleep tonight." _Sighing Kurai got to work cleaning up his room in the apartment. Little did he know a pair of white eyes were watching him clean, the face of said person still stained with tears.

* * *

Kurai woke up with an unsettling feeling. He had just got enough of the apartment clean for a safe area to sleep and now he felt like he was being watched. Not by someone dangerous but still being watched without being able to sense the person was very unnerving to Kurai. _"Koori, can you sense the person watching us?" _It was a few seconds before the dragon spoke, which made Kurai even more on edge.

"**Yes, but do not fear. It is your doujutsu friend." **Kurai went off edge for a second then went on twice as stiff.

_What is she doing here? Why is she watching me? Is she planning on killing me now? _Kurai was rapid firing ideas, not knowing if any of them were accurate.

"**Don't you have somewhere to be soon?" **Kurai was about to ask what it meant by that but quickly remembered that he had to go to the academy. Taking a quick look around the disgusting room giving a sigh he left the room for later. Leaving the building he could finally sense the Hyuuga girl but decided that she was not worth going after right now and made his way to the academy, leaving Hanabi behind.

* * *

Arriving at the academy he walked to the room that the Hokage had written that he report to. Unfortunately, the time it said for the class to start was left off the paper. So Kurai walked into a completely empty room. Taking a look around he felt no one hiding around and went to the far back corner and closed his eyes for a nap. Until he felt someone enter the room. Knowing the feeling of the persons chakra he didn't even open his eyes as the person sat next to him."I'm sorry." Kurai didn't want to respond but eventually the dragon in his head persuaded him just to try talking to her again. Looking up he saw Hanabi, much more unorganized girl before him. Her hair was not in perfect place like it usually was and there was slight bags under her eyes.

"Hanabi, what happened to you?" The Hyuuga looked down not wanting to meet the host's eyes. "Did you even go home last night?" Hanabi shook her head, making Kurai let out a sigh. "That was a silly thing you did then. You shouldn't feel bad about what you did. I'd be more worried if you reacted any other way." Kurai let off a light chuckle as Hanabi started to grow more comfortable around Kurai again. "I also know that you were watching me this morning." Kurai let off another chuckle as Hanabi started to blush.

"Sh.. Shut up idiot! You couldn't have let me know?" Kurai raised his hands in a passive position

"I only figured it out when I woke up. If I knew I would have…. well.. gone out there with you." A nod from Hanabi told him that she knew of his situation at the apartment. "So, when does the class usually start?" Hanabi looked at the clock and sighed.

"In about two hours." Kurai jumped slightly.

"Well screw waiting around. Let's go do something in the mean time." Hanabi nodded albeit with a slight blush with the hidden meaning with the words. "You should go check in with your parents." Hanabi eyes grew larger and she shuffled in her seat.

"I'd… prefer not to... My father tends to be more... Stricter... Than normal." Kurai gave a brief nod.

"Okay, what about you mother?" Kurai saw Hanabi flinch and knew he hit a soft spot.

"My… mother…. died giving birth to me." This time Kurai flinched. Of course Kurai didn't know but still he felt bad that he hit a raw nerve for Hanabi. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two.

"Look, lets just go find something to eat. We both didn't eat breakfast and that's bad." A nod from Hanabi and they left the academy and went on a search for breakfast.

* * *

After a large breakfast at a dumping store the two made their back to the academy. They entered the room they were in before except there was one difference. The room was now full of people. The duo made their way back to their original seats as the class started to whisper. Kurai heard some of the students asking who he was or why he was with the Hyuuga girl. The two decided to ignore the students and as they took their seats the teacher came in. "Okay students, today we have a new student joining us. Could you please come to the front Kurai?" Kurai did as the teacher asked and stood in the front. "Could you tell us a little about yourself?"

"No." It was a short and cold reply that the teacher was not expecting. A student thought it was a good time to chime in.

"Who do you think you are anyway? Coming in here with this too cool for school attitude. You don't have a single reason to think you're better than us, especially that the finals are just next week." Kurai felt a little bit of anger rise up in him but he quickly calmed down. He knew that this kid had no idea what the real world had to offer.

"Yea, I think that this place is too lame. Thats why I'm here." Kurai sighed and looked back at the teacher. "Could I go back to my seat now Mr…"

"Zephyr. You can take your take your seat now." With that Kurai went to seat in a seat next to Hanabi. Hearing what the lesson was Kurai quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Shaken awake, Kurai quickly up chakra to his hand to defend himself. He stopped though when he saw Hanabi jump backwards. Rubbing the back of his head, Kurai broke the tension. "Sorry, you're the only one that can sneak up on while I'm sleeping."

"Its fine, class is over so we should go." Kurai gave Hanabi a brief nod and they left the building together. When they got the front yard they noticed a three boys step in front of them, one of them being the one that spoke out in class.

"Look what we have here. The cool kid and the Hyuuga freak." The three boys surrounded the two and were quickly closing on them. Kurai and Hanabi started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Kurai was the first to stop laughing and got a serious face.

"You three thing you can handle the two of us? You are all idiots." The three boys ran at the two fists ready to strike. Hanabi got into the gentle fist stance before Kurai stepped in front of her and shook his head. "I'll handle this, no need to get your hands dirty." Kurai then grabbed the first boy's fist and threw him into the other boy. knocking them both away and out. Leaving the boy who spoke out left. Seeing that the battle was now even, at least in the numbers. The boy started to run and Hanabi wanted to chase after him but was stopped when Kurai grabbed her arm. "He's not worth it, not now at least." Hanabi started to get angry and pushed Kurai slightly.

"He attacked us with," She pointed to the two knocked out boys. "Those idiots and you just want to let him go?" Kurai nodded his head. "Why?"

"Tell me, are you hurt?"

"No."

"Is he probably going to do this again?"

"No." Hanabi started to get what he was saying. "He already learned that he can't beat us." Kurai nodded and smiled at Hanabi.

"Yep, well… I probably should get home now and finish the clean up." Hanabi nodded and sighed as she thought about going home. "You want me to walk you home?" Hanabi jumped when he spoke and slightly blushed. Nobody except the branch members wanted to walk her home. She calmed herself and nodded her head. The two made their way to the Hyuuga Compound in total silence just enjoying the sights the village had to offer. When the two made it to the compound they separated. Kurai finally noticed that Koori had not spoken the entire day so far. _"Hey Koori you up?" _ A large snore was a the reply he got, which made him chuckle. Getting home he started to clean again. Getting ready for something big that he felt coming. Little did he know that there was two big things coming, both being one week from that day. The day of the finals for his class and graduation day for Naruto's class.

* * *

Kurai's Stats

Taijutsu - Low Chunin (Low Genin without Ice Fist)

Ninjutsu - Elite Jonin (Low Chunin without Crystal Ice Style)

Genjutsu - Low Genin (Only able to break genjutsu, not cast it)

Fuuinjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Elite Chunin

Chakra Control - Elite Chunin

Chaka Capacity - Elite Jonin

Unique abilities - Crystal Ice Style, Advance healing, Fully sync

Average ability - Elite Chunin (Low Chunin without Ice Styles)

* * *

Seeing as my profile is not working correctly, or more likely FanFic, I will be running this poll for the pairing manually. If you wish to influence this story please send me a message and I'll make a tally of it. If there is there is someone not one this poll you think should be on here please message me and I'll add her ASAP. (Hinata will not be a part of this poll, I have plans for her.) If no one votes Hanabi will be the pairing.

Hanabi - 0

Sakura - 0

Ino - 0

TenTen - 0

Moegi - 0

Karin - 0

Temari - 0

No one - 0


	4. Chapter 4 - Inner Demons come to Light

Crystal Snow

Chapter 4 - Inner Demons Come to Light

I do not own anything relating to Naruto series.

* * *

Kurai collapsed in his now cleaned apartment. He had just gone through what he considered training hell week. It started when Koori was feeling the chakra levels of nearby ninja and felt that Kurai was too weak to be able to survive in the village this strong for long. So Koori had made a training plan for the entire week that literally tortured Kurai to the brink of death. He had trained mostly in his Crystal Ice style to make the generation of the ice faster and cost less chakra. They also worked on something they saw the new genin working on called tree walking which he was able to master within six hours because of his already extremely high chakra control. During that time he also meet up with Hanabi and the two spared. Because of Koori watching the fight the two went over the fight and applied gentle fist stances into his weaker ice fist stances, not that the Hyuuga needed to know. Using the same memorization trick they also got a few jutsu, like Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu from some blue high collared kid training alone, which Kurai trying the jutsu costed him almost the same amount of chakra as a tsunami of ice, say the least he as not doing fire style again. After the week to say the least Kurai was dead tired and was hoping for a goods night sleep.

He awoke at the break of dawn with a very loud yawn. _"Well so much for a good nights sleep… Koori you up?" _A large snore in the back of his head told him that the beast was not up. Kurai went and got covered up again. He got just nice and cozy when a popping sound went off in his head.

"**Hey, Little one, why are you still asleep?" **Kurai could literally feel annoyance coming off of him in waves.

"_Yes… I was totally asleep… not just trying to wake you up three seconds ago…" _There was silence for a few seconds before another word was spoken.

"**No, doesn't seem like you." **

"YOU ANNOYING LIZARD!" The village shook with that mighty shout Future generations would ask why such a shout was given. No one could give a answer.

"**Little one, you just talked out loud to yourself…" **Kurai just buried his head deeper into the pillow.

* * *

"_I still hate you." _Kurai was in deep conversations as the finals started in the academy. Hanabi was sitting next to him and no one else around them. The reason for this was that they heard and saw what Kurai did to the other students. Normally this wouldn't phase a student but they had yet to have any official training and were not conditioned for a fight yet. Meaning that everyone left the two of them alone. Which fitted the two just fine.

"**Little one stop complaining and finish this… test…" **The ice being only stopped when it saw the questions and started to laugh at how easy they were. **"What is chakra?...They can't be serious… This is the test to move onto the next level?"**

"_Yeah, I'm a little surprised to. Really you think they would have questions about logical situations like a sabotage mission or something… Really shows the low how weak the genin are here." _Kurai started to fill out the test with no problem and talked with Koori the entire time while taking the test. After he finished he went and 'slept' which meant the sealed duo made future plans for training.

* * *

Shaken awake from their planning Kurai saw Hanabi standing in front of him. He could tell something was off by the way she was smiling at him. "Hey Hanabi." Kurai was watching for any sight move that would tell him what was going on.

"Hey, Kurai, why are you so nervous?" Hanabi ask folding her hands together in front of her. Kurai instantly jumped on Hanabi, making her scream. "What are you doing?" Kurai then pulled out a kunai made out of ice and held it to Hanabi's throat.

"Who are you?" Hanabi got a confused look on her face.

"I'm Hanabi, your best friend, why the heck are you asking?" Kurai put the kunai closer to her throat.

"And I'm the Hokage. Now tell me who you are! Hanabi is not that girly to put her hands together like that and she would have hit me by now for holder her down like this." The now fake Hanabi smiled and said in a now male voice.

"Good job, you saw through it." The world around Kurai suddenly shifted and showed the normal class room with everyone taking their test normally. Kurai looked around and saw the teacher, Mr. Zephyr, give him a brief nod. Kurai did the same and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kurai in the halls of the building with Hanabi after the test had finished. They were exiting with the final year students that had their headbands showing that they had passed the test. The two of them grouped up with Hinata, Hanabi's older sister, and they started to talk. Kurai then noticed an orange person in the distance and saw it was Naruto without a headband. Feeling something going to happen Kurai built up a small amount of ice and had it stick to Naruto. This is ice had part of Koori in it so the element could relay the situation of Naruto to Kurai. With that settled he followed the Hyuuga sisters until he saw their father, or he assumed it was their father. He started to walk in the opposite direction until he felt a pull of on the back of his cloak. He looked back and saw Hanabi start to pull him toward the elder Hyuuga and her sister. "Um, Hanabi?" Said girl replied without looking back.

"What?"

"Just what are you doing?" Hanabi stopped dragging the poor boy and she turned to him.

"I've been telling father about you." Kurai paled. "He wants to, and these are his exact words, 'meet the boy that has gotten the attention of someone like you'. Kurai could literally feel his life draining from him by the second.

"You think its safe?" Hanabi gave him a weird look for about two seconds then remembered what happened with his clan. She quickly jumped slightly from not realizing that earlier.

"Of course its safe. You're my friend and no one will hurt my friends." Kurai gave her a nod, a shaky nod, but a nod none the less. With that the two made way to the waiting Hyuuga. The four of them started to walk to the Hyuuga Compound in complete silence, until the elder Hyuuga broke the silence.

"You must be wondering who I am." Kurai gave a brief but noticeable nod to the man. "I am the main branches' personal guard, Ko." Kurai gave a nod of understanding. He had met a few high value targets that had guards, both being a guard for such a person and killing them that were protecting his target. "I like you, silent and respectful." Kurai just nodded again, honestly he felt like if he would speak he would be killed. They had finally reached the Compound and got let in by the guards. The three kids then made their way leaving the guard alone. Ko then turned to talk to Hiashi, clan head and father of the Hyuuga sisters.

* * *

After some distance of walking and many turns in hallways that seemed identical to Kurai the two finally stopped. The two just stood their for a few minutes before Kurai got annoyed and went to ask. Before he could utter a word Hanabi's hand instantly covered his mouth and she put a finger up her her mouth. Kurai then heard slight mumbling. Turning to the sound he heard it coming from the room in front of him. Listening closer he could make out the words 'Na', 'don't', 'too young'. Kurai instantly got a blush from hearing that. He turned and saw Hanabi with the same level of blush. She then waved for him to follow her, which he did or he would hear more than he wanted to. Getting away Hanabi started to laugh, her cheeks still being tinted red though. Kurai finally getting annoyed at not knowing what was going one finally cracked. "Okay so what was." He pointed to the direction they just came from, "That about?" Hanabi catching her breath finally let him know.

"That… was my sister." Kurai lit up with another shade of red. "I know you did something earlier with Naruto and my sister…"

"Is a little obsession with him?" Hanabi nodded again. Then she sighed and looked away to the ground.

"The Hyuuga clan however would not support this." Kurai nodded seeing why. Having a clan name linked with someone like Naruto is not good. "I want to fix this." Kurai saw Hanabi look right at him. He noticed something that normally isn't there in her eyes, a massive amount of willpower. "I want my sister to be happy and if that means being with Naruto then that means we'll have to change Naruto for the better and then to be accepted by the clan." Kurai wanted to believe it was possible but knowing that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed into Naruto he knew better than to think that the Hyuuga would ever accept him.

"Hanabi, I hate to tell you this but that will never happen." Hanabi looked like she was about to kill Kurai but he continued with a hardened look in his eyes. "Hanabi, I have a good reason for saying that." Hanabi slightly less stiffer. "He's like me but without the clan." Hanabi froze at that.

"But...what could have been…?" Kurai just held up nine fingers and Hanabi's eyes went wide. "No…. No way… That's why sometimes his chakra was red… just like yours is white…." Kurai nodded but made sure to note that white chakra thing for later. Kurai was about to say something to Hanabi but Koori cut it off.

"**Kurai," **That threw up a instant alert. Koori never called him by his name unless in a life and death situation. **"The Nine's Host has stolen a scroll from the Hokage and is being chased after multiple high level ninja." **Hanabi saw Kurai go ram rod and figured he was talking with the dragon, something she got use to quickly over their spars.

"_Fuck! Where is he at?" _

"**Inside the forest I can lead you there but you need to go now!" **Kurai nodded and came back into reality looking at Hanabi he started speaking quickly.

"Look, Naruto stole something important. I need to get to him quickly. Can you give some reason to be late to dinner?" Hanabi closed her eyes and thought for a second. Snapping her fingers she told him a decent excuse.

"Just say you split something and went home to get something clean." With a nod Kurai disappeared in a personal tornado of ice.

* * *

"**He's right around the next few trees." **With that Kurai came up on a small battle scene with two chunin, one with gray hair the other with brown hair, that he didn't know and Naruto on his butt. He came just to hear the gray hair one finish speaking. "You are the Nine Tailed Fox!" Kurai saw Naruto with a blank expression. He then let his presence known to the three by a chuckle.

"If Naruto is the Nine Tailed Fox then I'm a time traveler." Everyone froze and looked at him. The chunins wondering when he got there and Naruto wonder why Kurai looked familiar. "Naruto," hearing his name made the orange boy jump "You are not the Nine Tails, I'll be blunt with you. It's within you," Naruto then made put a hand on his stomach. "But you are not alone with holding demons. There are nine others that hold beasts of power like you, one being in this village with you." The gray haired chunin then made his time to shine.

"That's a lie. I know that," He pointed to Naruto, "boy is the only demon in the village!" Kurai shook his head.

"I'm not lying, I should now after all. I'm the one that holds it." He saw Naruto with a small tint of light come back to his blue eyes. The gray haired chunin pulled off a massive shuriken of his back and threw it at Kurai.

"Shut up and DIE!" Kurai watched calmly as the star made its way to him. Closing his eyes he focused his chakra in front of him freezing the air slightly slowing the blade down. He then jumped and caught the shuriken and landed on another branch behind Naruto and the brown hair chunin.

"Sorry, I can't die. Not yet." With that Kurai put his chakra into the shuriken making it super dense and threw it at the gray haired chunin. Watching sail through the air said chunin hid behind a branch thinking that he star couldn't go through it. Normally he'd be right, but a super dense shuriken thrown by a jinchūriki is anything but normal. The blade went through the tree and dug deep into chunin's back, sending him to the ground on his face. Kurai took two deep breaths and jumped down with the other chunin and Naruto. Kurai turned to the chunin first. "Seeing as you didn't attack I say you're an ally?"

"Iruka Umino, Chunin. You are?"

"A friend." Kurai then turned to Naruto. Ignoring Iruka's yelling. "So Naruto how are you feeling?" Naruto looked up with a solemn look.

"Are you really… Really like me…" Naruto moving his hand over his seal made Kurai subconsciously touch his seal on his stomach.

"Yea…" The two stood their for a few seconds reading each. To anyone else it would look like a staring contest but to jinchūriki it was a reading of each others lives. The pains, the miseries each one suffered. It seemed to make the pain dull knowing that their was another with the same burden, the same hate directed at them. The two nodded to each other at the same time. Kurai then turned to jump way from the battle but as soon as he turned he heard a voice yell.

"DIE DEMONS!" Kurai then felt something multiple heavy hits on his back. He turned and saw Naruto and Iruka staring at him wide eyed. He then reached back and pulled out one of the objects to see it was a kunai. The three others were expected him to yell in pain or panic, none expected him to shrug and pull the rest of the kunai out. Kurai could feel ice starting to cover the holes in his skin. "What the hell are you!?" Kurai turned to the gray haired chunin and laughed.

"Me? I'm a human. Just like Iruka, Naruto, or you." Kurai then turned away from the chunin. "Naruto, he's all yours." Kurai then left the area, but not before watching Naruto perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

* * *

Kurai made it halfway back to the Hyuuga Compound before the turning back. _"I can't believe I forgot to get new, non - damaged, clothes." _

"**We all make mistakes Little one." **With that Kurai got a ocean blue long sleeve shirt with gray pants and to go over it all a snow white cloak, white being the only other cloak he had. He made his way back to the compound. Entering the Compound he ran to the dining room he was let in by a branch member. As he entered the room he noticed Hanabi right a way. The across from her was her sister, Hinata. Next to them was a older Hyuuga that he could not recognize which he quickly realized was their father. He then noticed that all three were looking at him, as if waiting. His eyes widened as they were waiting for him to explain why he was late.

"Um… Sorry I was late Lord Hyuuga. My clothes got spilt on so I had to go change." The man then decided to test the strength of his lie, as if he knew.

"Ah, I did not know that you had a drink." Kurai gave a nervous chuckle. Hanabi practically face palmed at how scared he was getting. "So, tell me. What were you really doing?" Kurai then froze stiff. He tried to think of a reason that didn't make this look bad and he couldn't think of one so he did what any reasonable man would do. He told the truth, or at least part.

"Well.. I kinda got into a fight with a chunin." The man eyebrows slightly raised but any other reaction was non existent. "My clothes got a bit ruined but everything is fine now."

"What did your clothes get ruined by?" Kurai was cursing the man in his head.

"Just some shuriken." Hearing that the two sisters jumped out to see if Kurai was bleeding, Hanabi more enthusiastically than either man in the room would have wanted. After seeing that he was not bleeding the rest of the dinner went through without a single problem. Afterwords Kurai and Hanabi made their way to the sparing fields for one quick match. "You ready for this Hanabi?" A nod from the white eyed girl told him all he needed. Kurai got into his Ice Fist stance as Hanabi got into the Gentle Fist. The two rushed at each other dodging and delivering chakra based blows to each other. When the fight ended Kurai ended up the winner but only barely because of the unique slowing ability. Hiashi made his way to the two now panting fighters.

"Kurai, I want to talk to you. Hanabi it is time for you to get ready for bed." Hanabi blushed at being babied by her father and wanted to argue but realized that was being more immature because Kurai never had parents to baby him, so she left without a word, which surprised Hiashi. The two males made their way through the compound until they got to a large area filled with many multiples of Hyuuga. Kurai quickly found himself surrounded and pinned to a wall. Images of his childhood quickly drowned out any sounds heard in the real world. All he saw as images of the past and he tried to swat at them. Punch them. Destroy them.

As the Hyuuga men surrounded Kurai they felt a massive chakra surge. To a normal person they would have felt the room go to almost sub zero temperature. The Hyuuga were chakra sensitive clan meaning that this effect was amplified meaning the entire Compound and all six hundred Hyuuga could feel a chill of the arctic flow through them. As the men returned to their senses they could see Kurai's body lying inside a cocoon of ice, inside the belly of a miniature dragon. The beast then roared at them. **"You shall not hurt the Little one!" **The men didn't know what to do. Their first orders were to get information on how Kurai got Gentle Fist stances, but now. They were staring at a dragon made out of ice protecting the one they were suppose to 'talking' to. The men started to murmur to themselves about what they were suppose to do then Hiashi shouted from the middle somewhere.

"Attack the monster!" The men prepared to launch an attack but their will was quickly shattered when the dragon gave a roar of pure ice chakra. They were at a standoff, the dragon was holding its ground and the Hyuuga couldn't attack without being frozen solid. A voice broke the massive tension.

"FATHER!" Everyone watched as Hanabi and Hinata ran to their father's side. Hanabi then took in what was going on and gasped when she saw what state Kurai was in. "Father, what did you do to Kurai?" The rest of the clan had showed up and saw the ice beast and was waiting for Hiashi's response.

"We were talking and he suddenly turned into this.. Thing!" Hanabi looked at the situation and got angry fast.

"FATHER!" Hiashi was taken back at the tone his own daughter was talking to him. "You are lying. Kurai has a fear of clans." The entire room was silent now. "I had to plead with him to come. He agreed and ask me if it was safe. You made me a liar father." Hanabi started to walk to the beast of ice. "Koori, are you there." The entire room tensed as the dragon put its head toward the young girl.

"**Yes, Young white eyes, it is I." **The room semi un-tensed seeing that the dragon could talk.

"Could you tell me what happened?" The dragon gave a small, to it, nod.

"**The Elder white eye," **Koori pointed it's head toward Hiashi. **"Surrounded him with an ambush of your clansmen." **This made whispers of what was going on flow through the crowd. **"The Little one could not deal with the stress with re-seeing his past and went into a berserk state. Thus me coming out and freezing him in ice." **Hanabi gave one last look to Koori then her eyes went straight to her father's**. **

"So, Father, do you wish to restate what you said?" Hiashi knew he was in a tight spot.

"All I was doing was making sure the clan was safe. He was using Gentle Fist stances." Hanabi started to walk toward her father, hate in her eyes.

"So instead of asking him or even me, your daughter, you go and get a group together to torture an answer out of him!?" Hiashi was about to respond but was cut off by Hanabi. "Do you know what happened to him before? Do… you… even have any idea… what his clan did to him…?" Hanabi was now in tears. "Koori." The dragon moved it's head to show it was listening. "Was he telling the truth with what he told me."

"**Young white eye, what he told you was not the truth." **Hanabi froze at what it said. **"What he told you was a fairytale to what actually happened." **The Hyuuga had no idea what it was but even Hiashi gave a slight shiver. Hanabi collapsed where she stood not being able to believe what was told to her was a 'happy' version. **"I shall take my leave now." **Koori started to flap its wings. **"White eyes!" **The entire Hyuuga clan listened to the beast. **"Should any of you harm the Little one or the Young white eye, I shall not save you from the wrath of ice that would come." **With that the dragon crashed through the ceiling and flew away. Leaving a stunned Hyuuga clan and a shell shocked Hanabi.

* * *

Kurai woke up with a major headache. _Koori, what happened?" _It was a few minutes before it answered.

"**Little one, you were surrounded." **A flashback of a wall of white eyes pop up in Kurai's mind then it went blank. **"You lost control and I had to freeze you from going into a blood lust." **Kurai sighed and leaned back against a tree.

"_What was the damage?" _

"**Not much this time. Only a ceiling… by me…" **Kurai gave a small smile. Everytime Koori got out it had to stretch its wings.

"_Okay, well… which way is home?" _Koori told Kurai the way home and make their way there albeit at a gentle pace, just so they could wonder what other dangers they would be facing. This was cut off though when a squad of ANBU appeared in front of him, each flanking him.

"By the order of the Hokage you are to come with us." Kurai looked around him seeing each of the ANBU burning their chakra signatures into his memory.

"Is this about the scroll incident?" The ANBU gave no change in statute whatsoever. Giving Kurai no idea what he was in for.

"You are to come with is, will you comply?" The ANBU all put a hand on the handle of their blades.

"Yea sure." Kurai put his hands in the air as one ANBU behind him touched his shoulder. With that the group disappeared in a gust of leaves.

The Hokage was not happy. Especially the fact that Kurai had done so much where his own ninja could not. He was pacing back and forward thinking if this was a plot to get those techniques Kurai wanted when he came. He was interrupted when his ANBU appeared with said person in their grasp. The ANBU kneed before the Hokage. "Sir, HVT has been delivered." The Hokage gave a simple wave of his hand and they disappeared from sight. Leaving only Kurai and the Hokage alone in the office.

"Kurai, I'll be blunt with you. Did you do this on purpose?" Kurai gave the old man a odd look.

_"Koori, do you think he's talking about the scroll or the Compound?" _Kurai could hear the beast muttering some nonsense before answering.

**"My chakra is on the scroll." **Kurai gave a mental nod and thought his answer though carefully, for about one second.

"Could you be more specific Sir?"

**"Little one, you didn't even ask him that simple of a question..."**

_"Shush I'm trying to listen."_

"... which is why I'm asking you." The Hokage gave Kurai an expectant look before Kurai sighed.

"Sir, could you repeat that. I had a small distraction." The Hokage nodded.

"As I was saying. You appeared at a very good time to assist Naruto and Iruka just in time. I want to know how you knew being at the Hyuuga compound at the time." Kurai sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Ice is a very special thing to me. That's all I'll say but you already knew that." Kurai got up. "Look if that was it then I'd like to go. It's late and I need to train this summer." The Hokage took a deep breath from his pipe and sighed.

"There is also the case of seeing a flying ice dragon, know anything about that?" Kurai nodded.

"Yes sir, but its better to ask the Hyuuga. They were there for the entire thing, I was only partially there." The Hokage gave a nod and Kurai left his office. Headed home and fell right onto his bed. Koori only laughed, it was already planning Kurai's summer training and it made the training week of hell look like a preschool exercise.

* * *

Kurai's Stats

Taijutsu - Low Chunin (Low Genin without Ice Fist)

Ninjutsu - Elite Jonin (Low Chunin without Crystal Ice Style)

Genjutsu - Low Genin (Only able to break genjutsu, not cast it)

Fuuinjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Elite Chunin

Chakra Control - Elite Chunin

Chaka Capacity - Elite Jonin

Unique abilities - Crystal Ice Style, Advance healing, Full sync

Average ability - Elite Chunin (Low Chunin without Ice Styles)

* * *

Seeing as my profile is not working correctly, or more likely FanFic, I will be running this poll for the pairing manually. If you wish to influence this story please send me a message and I'll make a tally of it. If there is there is someone not one this poll you think should be on here please message me and I'll add her ASAP. (Hinata will not be a part of this poll, I have plans for her.) If no one votes Hanabi will be the pairing.

Hanabi - 0

Sakura - 0

Ino - 0

TenTen - 0

Moegi - 0

Karin - 0

Temari - 0

OC from leaf - 0

OC from konayuki - 0

No one - 0


	5. Chapter 5 - Summer of 'Fun'

Crystal Snow

Chapter 5 - Summer of 'Fun' and Starting the Third Year

I do not own anything relating to the Naruto series

* * *

_Notes - After this chapter I will be changing the perspective from third person to first person. The reasoning behind this is that my normal writing style is FP and not TP, I was trying something new with this and I'm not a fan of my own TP writing, meaning it must be terrible to read for you guys. Sorry. If you have tips please message me, I'm always looking for advice._

* * *

Kurai woke up with an extra jump in his step. He was finally free to for three months, the duration of summer from the academy, and today was the first day of freedom for him. No school. No annoying people. Just him and relaxation. **"Hey, Little one." **That was the plan but some dragons have trouble with the idea of relaxation.

"_Yes Koori?" _Kurai already had the feeling that his summer was about to get a lot shorter on the relaxing side and a lot longer on the painful side.

"**As you know from that one week of training you had to do," **Kurai winced with the memory of that. **"That you are still too weak both physically and mentally." **He couldn't help but to lose some of the gusto he had. He had to agree. He was tiring out way too fast and didn't have enough skill to be able to go on his own, especially with him becoming a leaf ninja and having his name tied to that. **"I have made a new training schedule for so your skills can meet my standards." **Koori's standards with kage being a low level of acceptability. **"In about two years." **

"_So you want me to be a kage level by the time we leave the academy?" _A nod from the beast made Kurai sigh. _"So how strong can my body actually get?" _There was a few minutes of silence before Koori actually spoke again

"**I would say in your absolute prime you would be a weak one tail demon level. Making you the strongest human ever to have lived, next to the sage of six." **Kurai nodded. Being that strong was nothing to complain about. **"But to get there you need to do a massive amount of training." **With that Kurai got out of bed and got ready for a day of brutal training.

* * *

Kurai had just finished his taijutsu stances, the start of his training, when an ANBU came out of the tree line of the field. Kurai's slight shift of his head showed the ANBU knew that he was there. "Kurai Konayuki," The training post that Kurai was hitting snapped in half when that last name was said.

"How the **fuck** do you know I'm from that clan?" The density of the chakra coming off of Kurai was making an ANBU back off slightly. This situation now had Koori's full attention to. This meant that the leaf could contact the Konayuki and get a decent price for him.

"It is very noticeable if you pay attention. Your hair and eyes are physical marks of the clan." Kurai stopped flaring his chakra. He couldn't get mad at the ANBU for the truth as white hair and silver eyes were the clan's key features. The ANBU cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the Hokage wants to meet you for a discussion about the events of last night." Kurai wanted to ask what incident but he realized that the ANBU even if he did know, wouldn't tell him. A nod from Kurai and the ANBU touched Kurai's shoulder and the two disappeared.

* * *

Arriving inside the office Kurai took a quick look around. He saw the Hokage, that was a given, but the two next people he saw surprised him. It was Hiashi and Hanabi. All three of them were standing and staring at Kurai. "Ah, Kurai good to see you again." A nod from Kurai was all that he gave. The Hokage could see that Kurai's eyes were constantly shifted slightly left, towards Hiashi. "Kurai there will be no acts of violence in my office so please relax." Kurai looked at the Hokage then back to the elder Hyuuga.

"No thank you sir." The Hyuuga male slightly stiffened with the coldness of his voice. Hanabi remained unaffected as she knew that coldness was not targeted toward her. The Hokage only let out a loud 'hmmmm' sound as he stared out at the village.

"Kurai as you know people saw your little… stunt… last night." Hanabi went to say something but a shake of the head from Hiashi stopped her. Hiashi want to see how well Kurai did in high pressure situations with political figures.

"Sir, I think we shouldn't worry about what the people saw and how to make it so there is not odd rumors start to spread." This made all the adults in the room stiffen. A ten year old child should not be able to cut to the chase that fast, especially with a traumatic incident coming up and it being called a stunt. "I think it would be able to be passed off as a summoning jutsu gone haywire would be able to stop any rumors." The Hokage only stared at the boy. Not only did he just show maturity beyond his age, but he also came up with a solution. A brief glance from the Hokage to Hiashi was given. That little phrase the Hokage used was actually made to test Kurai's situational thinking. Hiashi wanted to have some idea what happened to the boy and was hoping that this would make him react but it did the exact opposite. Hiashi now only had more questions than answers about the ice jinchūriki.

"Okay thank you Kurai. That is all I needed you for, you may go." Kurai gave a nod and opened the door.

"Just so you know Lord Hyuuga. I was not trying to copy the Gentle Fist to steal it. I was using it because the style works extremely well. It was a matter of admiration, not jealousy." With that Kurai left. Leaving a mystified Hokage, a stunned Hiashi, and a smiling Hanabi.

* * *

Kurai went back to his apartment which he was making money off of now They reason the Hokage gave him a building in such a poor condition was that he wanted to see Kurai's resolve. Seeing that he actually made the whole building livable again he got a ten percent cut from the profit of the building. Which made Kurai happy because he was almost out of his mercenary funds. Getting to his room he went straight to his bed and laid down. _"Koori, sorry about not finishing the training today." _Said ice being just shook its head at Kurai's sentence.

"**Do not worry about it Little one. There was no way that you knew that was going to happen. Just know that I will make you work twice as hard tomorrow for missing today. **A nod from Kurai let the beast know that he was heard. Soon Kurai was falling asleep, but at the same time one clan head was making preparations for a written apology to one host of a beast.

* * *

It had been one week and Kurai was in middle of his taijutsu stances again when he felt a presence in the wooded area of the field._ Why is it always during taijutsu practice that people come?_ Kurai kept going though his stances when a voice pierced the silence.

"Kurai, could I talk to you?" Kurai stopped his stances and saw Hanabi walk out of the area he felt the presence.

"Yeah, sure." Hanabi stopped and handed Kurai an envelope. "What's this?"

"It's a letter…. from my father." Hanabi saw Kurai slightly grip the envelope tighter. She then saw him open the letter and read it. After he let out a light laugh and showed Hanabi the letter. She read it and paled.

Dear, Kurai

I, Hiashi Hyuuga, am sorry about the injustice that I brought to you. I wish to meet again in two days at a location of your choosing with my daughters for lunch to discuss topics of the future and past. Please tell the messenger the location you think of is the best.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Clan Head of the Hyuuga

"What does Father mean 'topics of the future and past'?

"Don't know. It will be interesting to when he brings it up though." Hanabi only gave an absent nod."You have sparring practice again, don't you?" Hanabi nodded. When they noted that neji, Hanabi's cousin in the branch family, which Kurai still was wondering about, was better at the Gentle Fist than most main family children. This led to the elder council, a group of aged Hyuuga that helped the head of the clan in small internal clan matters, started to push Hanabi harder and harder in her training. One day, when Kurai and Hanabi were still getting use to each other, Hanabi actually had to stay home from the academy because her injuries. The next day the Hyuuga clan had no idea how close it was to turning into a ice sculpture. "Wait, you can't go until I tell you a location, right?" Hanabi's eyes widened.

"They can't blame me because it was a mission from dad." Kurai and Hanabi smiled.

"Well, lets think of a place to go to then. Dangos?" A shake of Hanabi's head killed that idea.

"I think father would want something more…." Hanabi was trying to find words to finish the sentence.

"That is of the level of the Hyuuga?" Hanabi winched when Kurai said it. Even though she herself didn't like the clan much that didn't mean that she was immune to the insults were thrown at them. The ones Kurai said hurt the most. "I know." Hanabi looked toward Kurai as he walked around in circles. "What do you and your sister like to eat?"

"Cinnamon buns!" Kurai started to laugh. Hanabi usual stoic appearance was completely gone and there was a huge smile. She even did a pose with an arm in the air. Hearing him laugh Hanabi instantly started to run at Kurai, which he started to promptly ran away. "Come back here Kurai. I'm not going to maim you too much!"

* * *

The two days have passed and Kurai got dressed in a fancy dress shirt and pants. He wanted to bring a nice cloak but Hanabi had denied that instantly. 'It would seem like an insult to wear something that could conceal weapons' were her exact words. _Yea, but a Hyuuga's hands could easily kill some. Just giving them an advantage if the situation goes wrong. _Kurai then left the building he was staying at and started to walk, the clothes he was wearing were civilian so they couldn't stand up to the chakra he would use to building jump and would tear, towards the restaurant._ Of course Hanabi picked the perfect situation of everyone. Me and Hiashi will be on even grounds and those two, _meaning Hanabi and Hinata_, will be busy with the food, hopefully.I just wish it wasn't a fifteen minute walk in civi clothes. _Arriving at the destination he entered and saw the three Hyuuga were already there. Walking up he gave them their appropriate greeting of 'Lord Hyuuga' and 'Lady Hyuuga' then sat down. An uncomfortable silence fell around the table as the patrons of the saw the Hyuuga clan head and his daughters with some random boy. They started to guess what was happening. Some thought that this was a secret meeting of sorts with an important diplomat. Others thought that the boy may be planning a future wedding with Hanabi because he was around the same age. Of course none of the actual people that this consider heard. Hanabi and Hinata were busy killing cinnamon bun after cinnamon bun, but Kurai and Hiashi were silently staring at each other as if one wrong move could prove fatal, which could be true in Kurai's case. Kurai finally getting annoyed broke the silence between the two. "So, is this a formal meeting or an informal one?" Hiashi was still silent but he was thinking about how sly Kurai was thinking of asking that. That way Kurai would know how to answer each question without hurting himself politically, as informal meetings information that was used was considered a betrayal if used, which made Hiashi wonder where he learned his skills.

"This will be an informal meeting but I want to know. How did you learn these skills?" Hiashi watched as a dark heaviness set over Kurai's face.

"After many mistakes. Sorry but that's all I feel like sharing about this. I'm still not over it myself." A nod from Hiashi let him know that no further questions would be asked about that.

"Okay, then you must be wondering why I called this meeting?" He got a nod from Kurai, "Well, I want to know how I can set things straight with things with you." This got the entire tables attention. Kurai could practically ask for anything and the Hyuuga would give it to him. Kurai closed his eyes and thought. It was nearly five minutes before he answered.

"I wish to train Hanabi and Hinata, if they want to of course." Kurai gave a slight glance over to the two Hyuuga sisters, who both had their mouth wide open. Hiashi was taken back. Here was a boy that could have had nearly anything but instead he choose to train his daughters. Now that was suspicious and he did what any father would, question the entire situation.

"Why do you want to train my daughters?" Kurai's view went back to Hiashi, looking him dead in the eye.

"Hanabi, because she is my friend and I want my friends to be strong. Hinata because your training method, no offense, do not work with her and I want her to be strong because she is Hanabi's sister." Hiashi instantly picked up on that Hanabi was the source of his wanting.

"Why is Hanabi so key in this?" This made Hanabi perk up even more. She was the center of all of this, but why? Kurai sighed as his body slightly drooped.

"She's the only person that I've really been able to communicate with." It was the truth, Koori was technically not a person. "I guess I feel like she should get stronger if she's around me. You obviously know why." Implying that night of the release. "And if she is getting stronger her family needs to be stronger." Hiashi nodded with that.

"So what days would you like to train them. Know that Hinata has team training everyday and both have Gentle Fist training on all days except Tuesday and Friday."

"I think Friday would work well. What do you think girls?" Both girls nodded their heads.

"Then its settled. Now onto another part of the meeting." Kurai mentally thought what the letter said.

"_We spoke about training… in the future… He must mean talking about the past now._" Just as Kurai predicted Hiashi started again,

"So, Kurai, what makes you think you can teach the girls anything worthy of their time?" Kurai noticed the subtle jab that the Hyuuga were above him but he let it go.

"The past tells me, but that is something I will not be sharing. Not with someone who can't understand." Hiashi frowned just for a moment. What ever happened to the white haired boy had scared him, deeply. Not even POW from the third ninja war returned in such perfect yet broken condition.

"Well, if you ever feel the past trouble you let us know. I can relate a bit." Kurai just shook his head and gave a hollow laugh that silenced the store.

"Ha, no one can understand it. Actually that's a lie, nine others can." Hiashi instantly understood what he meant. Only a jinchūriki could truly understand another jinchūriki. But that got him thinking. What demon was a dragon? This made Hiashi go deep in thought while the three children started to talk and have fun just like normal kids. Leaving Hiashi to ponder what the heck was going on with Kurai.

* * *

It had been two months since the cinnamon store. Two months on Kurai literally working himself to the brink of death multiple times over the time period. The only thing saving him was the one who set him up with the training, Koori. Over that time period he also got his request to train Hanabi and Hinata. Hanabi at first didn't want to listen to Kurai, not that she didn't want to but it was more of a joke to her, but when she got started she didn't stop until she got it perfect or ran out of chakra, that latter being the usual case. Hinata on the other hand was another case. She was at first very nervous when she started to do stances. Eventually she had messed up and started to flinch when Kurai started to walk near her to correct her. She then, after a lot of reassuring, told them that the instructors hit her when she messed up. That night that instructor had a visit from a very pissed host, he was never seen again. After a while Hinata started to gain more confidence and was more insertive around others. This did however stop when Naruto joined in on the training. The reason he started to train with Kurai was that he wanted to be around someone else that had knew the kind of pain as he did. So the three of them trained and they trained very hard, Naruto and Kurai harder than Hinata and Hanabi on the pure fact of their beasts. This also got Kurai use to fighting multiple enemies from Naruto's massive amount of clones he uses to fight. Soon the four of them were having free for all spars that usually ended up with Kurai winning at first, but as they trained more and more eventually it was being a constant tie.

Soon though Naruto and Hinata had to go on missions and had a fraction of the time to train with Kurai and Hanabi. That didn't last for long though because the academy started soon after. Kurai and Hanabi visited the Hokage to see if they could skip ahead in the academy. Stepping through the door to old man visibly shrank when he saw Kurai. The leader greeted them none the less. "Ah, Kurai and Hanabi, how may I help you today?" The two stood straight just like any other professional. Unfortunately for them the man they were trying to impress worked with actual professionals making the two look more childish to him.

"Sir, I would like to make a request." The Hokage took a long draw from his pipe before speaking.

"And what would this request be?" Hanabi took a step forward.

"Sir, we would like to request to skip the academy levels seeing as we are already beyond academy student and even genin skill levels." The Hokage folded his ageing hands in front of his face.

"Request denied." That made Hanabi's and Kurai's stance falter. The request being denied so quickly. Kurai figured something was up and he wanted answers.

"Sir, may I ask why we are being denied?" The Hokage sank into his chair and spun around to look at the village.

"Have you heard of the incident that happened four years ago?" Hanabi looked at the ground. Kurai felt that he was lost on what was going on.

"No, Sir, what happened."

"The Uchiha Massacre. A day that Itachi Uchiha went insane and killed his entire clan in one night." Most of the time people cringed, like Hanabi, when they heard that. To someone like Kurai though it sounded like a dream come to true. "He left only his brother, Sasuke Uchiha, alive but mentally broken. The rumor was that Itachi went insane and wanted more power."

"Okay, but what was so special about this Uchiha clan anyway? Did they have a doujutsu like the Hyuuga?"

"Yes, they had a doujutsu called the sharingan, which allowed the user to copy jutsu and other things, and see chakra albit worse than the byakugan, the Hyuuga's doujutsu."

"It sounds like the two doujutsu would work well together as one. Why did you mix the clans?" Hanabi shifted slightly and answered.

"The Uchiha and Hyuuga were never close, seeing as we were rival clans. Although incidents have occurred when two people for each clan had a child together. The baby however had one of four effects. The child would have normal eyes, sharingan, byakugan, or worse of all blindness, which was the most common." Kurai nodded his head.

"So, why didn't you guys just give DNA from each eye to your jinchūriki?" This got a weird look from both the Hokage and Hanabi. "If you have a host who works with their beast instead of fights it, the partner inside can modify the hosts DNA when given permission. This allows for bloodlines to passed on to a host without them being direct relative to the clan."

"Jinchūriki have that ability?" Kurai shrugged.

"I'm not sure about all of us but that's what can happen with me." The Hokage was thinking about how strong the village could get if they had a blend of the doujutsu. Hanabi though was thinking about how this could affect Kurai in the short and long run. "This however is if I get DNA though, and unfortunately there are no more sharingan eyes except Sasuke's and I highly doubt the Hyuuga would give away an eye that they so graciously hold dear." Kurai hated the way the Hyuuga protected their eyes. Hanabi during training told Kurai of the main and branch families. She also told him of the bird cage seal. A curse seal that activates when a byakugan user dies and destroys all nerves and chakra pathways to the eye. Leaving nothing for the enemy if they were to try 'studying' the body. The branch family only had that seal though. The reason behind this was that the seal was used as a way to control the branch family by the main family. Hearing that made Kurai disgusted with the main family, except Hanabi and Hinata. He was exposed to a seal that made him the hatred of everything in his clan. Others were being suppressed by the seal placed on their foreheads no less!

"I might be able to convince father. If he were to learn of any sharingan eyes that were able to be used. I know he wanted peace between the clans and this might solidify that when the Uchiha clan is rebuilt." The Hokage decided he wanted to be alone to think and kicked the two kids out of his office. Thinking that he might just send Hiashi an invitation to his office.

* * *

After failed attempt to skip ahead in the academy Kurai and Hanabi kept on training together. After two more weeks Hanabi came rushing to Kurai's house. When he went to ask her why she came to his house but was cut off by a teary Hanabi. Seeing her state he quickly brought her inside. After a few minutes of calming Hanabi was able to finally say something understandable. "Hi… Hinata… she k… kiled…" Kurai knew what was going on now. Hinata had killed someone on her latest mission and Hanabi had no idea how to deal with it, or by the sounds of it Hinata either.

"Hanabi," Said girl tried to wipe away some still falling tears. "Let's go to your sister. She needs our help." Hanabi nodded but spoke in a very light voice.

"Bu.. But… What about..t..t you?" Kurai knew she was talking about the night when he lost control. He knew it would be hard but he was doing this for someone he considered a friend. Kurai smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine." That was a lie though. Kurai didn't know what was going to happen but he hoped that he would be strong enough to be able to help Hinata. Hanabi nodded and the two of them made their way to the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

Arriving at the Compound the guard instantly let the two in. Kurai and Hanabi rushed to Hinata's room and saw the door was closed. As the two made their way closer they heard crying of a girl and a man's voice over shadow the female's tears. "Why are you crying!? You should be happy that you took a life in a fight!" The girl, now figured to be Hinata, was crying harder. Kurai was about ready to bust down the door but was stopped by Hanabi.

"Don't that's father in there." Kurai only growled. He could feel his chakra starting to flare. Calming himself down he gave Hanabi a look that was made her nervous of future events.

"If he says one more thing to hurt her I **will **intervene." Hanabi bit her lip, a habit she did when she was really nervous. She was trying to think of someway of preventing another fight. Time however was not on her side.

"How could you cry!? You should be wanting more fighting!?" The door then clashed as Kurai kicked it down. White chakra was circling around him. Hiashi saw who it was and had a small panic attack. He knew that he had to play his cards right or he could be dead. He calmed himself though he knew that Kurai wouldn't kill him, at least not in front of his daughters. "What do you want Kurai? This is a Hyuuga matter." Kurai could feel his chakra getting denser meaning that he would soon go into his first form. Quelling his chakra, he slowly started to walk toward Hiashi.

"Your right. This is a is a Hyuuga matter." Hiashi gave a small frown. He could feel something off about the way he said it. "However, I am a friend of this Hyuuga and I will not let my friends be attack by anyone if I can help it." Kurai glanced over and saw Hanabi talking gently with Hinata trying to calm her down from the emotional damages from the killing, her father's abuse, and the fact that Hiashi and Kurai were about to fight each other. Seeing this Kurai let all of his anger go and went over to the Hyuuga sisters. "Hey, Hinata, Hanabi, let's go to the field." Hanabi nodded while Hinata just kept crying. They started to leave the room but was stopped when Hiashi got in front of the doorway

"That poor excuse of a Hyuuga is going no where." Kurai left the sisters and turned back as they kept going. "What do you think you're doing protecting that weak piece of trash.?" Hiashi was fueled by rage at this point and just wanted a target to yell at. Kurai being in the room made a excellent target because in his mind Kurai, jinchūriki or not, could not beat a master of the Gentle Fist. He never took into account that he was training with Hanabi for three and a half months and knew that Gentle Fist very well. Kurai also knew of the byakugan and how it worked. The byakugan gave the user 360 degree vision, or at least the Hyuuga told the public that. In truth the byakugan could see a 359 degree area with one spot on the neck being the blindspot. No one but the Hyuuga and very close friends of the Hyuuga knew this. Kurai knew only because of how much he spared with Hanabi and soon puzzled it together. After which he was sworn to secrecy by Hanabi to never tell anyone the weakness of the eye. Kurai also knew that the byakugan could see tenketsu, points of the body where chakra can be released, and could seal the points causing the victim to be unable to use chakra correctly. Kurai had little fear of losing his ability to mold chakra because he had Koori to reopen his tenketsu. That didn't mean it hurt any less though.

"What do I think I'm doing!? What do you think you're doing!? You're yelling at your daughter after she just **killed **someone! Don't you think she needs to be comforted!? She's not like you!" Kurai really was hating Hiashi. He still remembered his first kill and how regressed he grew. He only reason he was still going was because Koori had talked to him and made him feel normal and not like a monster. Hiashi did not like this situation. Now that he was calmed down a bit more he could see what was wrong. His daughter, Hinata, was never meant to be a fighter like him. Hiashi leaned back against the wall and slide down. He couldn't believe what he just did. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Kurai walk up to him. "Lord Hyuuga." Hiashi jumped when Kurai spoke. "I think it would be best if Hinata stayed with me for a little bit to calm down." The father in him wanted to argue but the same side just yelled at his daughter. He knew the couldn't trust himself right now.

"Yes. Kurai please, take care of my daughters." Kurai gave Hiashi a odd look.

"Daughters? I only said Hinata." Hiashi chuckled. It wasn't a hollow laugh but it didn't have any life in it either.

"You think Hanabi is going to be away from Hinata for a second?" Kurai nodded. Hanabi wouldn't leave a friend to any harm, even more so if it was her sister.

"Okay I will protect your daughters my life, Lord Hyuuga." Hiashi nodded and Kurai left. Leaving the Hyuuga clan head to think about how he messed up and how he could rectify it with his daughters.

* * *

Kurai arrived at the field and saw the two Hyuuga sisters sitting by a the outcropping of the forest. Walking up to the two and he saw the Hinata was still crying and Hanabi had the front of her shirt soaked. Sitting down next to them in a small circle. The three of them sat there in silence. Soon Hinata noticed that Kurai was there and started to cry again. Hanabi hugged her sister and Hinata buried her head in Hanabi's shirt. Kurai just stood there not knowing what to do. He never had to deal with situations like this. Most of the time he spent time with people who had killed before. Then it hit him. He knew what Hinata was going through because he had killed before. He waited until Hinata stopped crying and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, I know what you're going through so when you want to talk about it then I'm here for you." Hinata looked at Kurai before she started to tear up again and this time hugged Kurai and started to cry into his shirt now. Panicking he gave Hanabi a look of asking what to do and she just shrugged. He just sat there as Hinata cried for the next hour. Soon she fell asleep and Kurai picked her up. The trio then left the field and made their way to Kurai's apartment which Hinata woke up halfway through but decided to let Kurai carry her rest of the way. Hanabi and Hinata were also surprised that their father allowed them to stay at somewhere else other than the Compound. They were never able have friends over often and could never go over to other's houses because of the constant threat of other nations attempting to take the byakugan for themselves. When they made it to the apartment Hanabi and Hinata, after a lot of arguing between Hanabi and Kurai, went to his bedroom and they both took his bed while the owner of the apartment took a couch he had but never used until now.

* * *

Kurai woke with a light voice speaking to him. "K...Kurai… co..could… I.. to you?" Kurai looked up to see Hinata with her face stained with tears. His mind was foggy from sleep and he was trying to remember why Hinata was at his apartment. Very quickly he remembered and sat up. Patting the section of couch now not being used Hinata sat down. Kurai noted the time was around two in the morning.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hinata shook her head. A silence then settled over the two. Neither knew what to say as an awkward and tense silence set over them.

"D.. Does the im...image every leave?" Kurai's body slugged downward deeper into the couch. He closed his eyes remembering his first kill.

"No, that image will always be with you." He could see Hinata growing more reclusive as the moments passed. "However, if that image ever faded then you would be a monster." Hinata now looked at Kurai with a confused look although he didn't know. "A monster kills and forgets about the people. They don't have the images that haunt them every day and night. A human however does. They remember the fallen even if they do not deserve it."

"D.. Does it…. Does it get e..easier?" Kurai form tensed up again. Making Hinata feel like she pushed a line until he untensed again.

"The scary answer is that it does get easier. It gets easier because the images start to blend together and turn into a violent swirl. Just remember the reason why you had to kill that man and the reason that you're a ninja and you'll be fine." Although he could not see her, he could feel her go into a semi-tense state. He knew she was wondering if she wanted to continue the life of a ninja. The two of them sat there until Hanabi woke up and startled the two.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing?" Hinata literally jumped in her seat while Kurai just opened his eyes.

"Talking." Hanabi looked in Kurai's eyes and knew that she shouldn't pry further. "While.. Hinata you have team training today right?" Hinata nodded.

"Okay, while I guess it's just me and Kurai again."

H..Hanabi…" Hanabi looked at her sister. "D..Don't you ha..have Gentle Fi..Fist training to..today?" Hanabi's head quickly plumed to the ground. She had forgotten about the Gentle Fist training today.

"Well… I should get going then.." The sound of Hanabi's voice killed Hinata inside. She rarely ever spent time with her sister now that she was on missions all the time. Suddenly she got a very un-Hinata like idea.

"H..How about w...we j..just say that I'm s..still am n...not over the… in..cident…" The younger duo looked at Hinata with a strange look. Hinata was the goody girl that did no wrong, ever. Now she was wanting to lie to her father of all people. Kurai realized that it was most likely that she didn't want Hanabi to be around their father. The two then looked at Kurai as if he was the one that was going to tell their father that Hanabi was not going to show up.

* * *

_I can't believe I got suckered into telling their father. _Kurai had no idea how it happened. One moment they looked at him. Then the next they had pouty faces and asking to him to tell their father. He was about to refuse but some force beyond even Koori's understanding forced him to agree. So he was on his way to tell the Hyuuga sisters father that Hanabi was not going to show up for practice. So in other words he was walking toward his own death.

Arriving at the compound he was let in and lead directly to Hiashi's office. Kurai knocked on the door and there was silence. _Maybe he wasn't home. Maybe all he had to was leave a note for…_

"Come in."

_Fuck_. Kurai could literally feel his life getting shorter with every step he took. Going inside the room he could see Hiashi look up from his paper for a second and looked back down after he saw it was Kurai.

"Report." Hiashi didn't even look up from his papers but he could feel that Kurai tensed.

"Lord Hyuuga, I am here to report that Hinata is doing better but still needs time to recover." Hiashi gave an approving nod. "I am also here to tell you that due to Hinata's condition Hanabi will not be able to make it to training today." Hiashi frowned when he heard this. Hinata he could deal with being out of the house for extended periods of time but Hanabi was another situation. The elders had been pushing more and more for Hanabi to stop training with Kurai and train in only the Gentle Fist. Hiashi however always put a stop to this by say that Hanabi was still training with Gentle Fist and training with Kurai. However, if Hanabi started to miss lessons that may make the elder get stricter and no one would be able to win.

"I am sorry Kurai, but I must ask for you to have Hanabi return for her training." Hiashi then brought a hand up to silence the boy. "It is not that I want to but it is necessary to keep the elders happy." It was Kurai's turn to frown. "If they think that both Hinata AND Hanabi are abandoning the Hyuuga Style and are training with you instead they could question my legitimacy as a leader and could replace me. Then there would be no chance for you to ever see Hinata and Hanabi ever again." Kurai started to curse silently.

_There has to be something we can do… something with shadow clones… no… Hold on all they need is for them to learn the style… Maybe…. _Hiashi was waiting he knew that Kurai was trying to think of something that would allow his daughters to stay and still make the elders happy. "What about… What about if I taught them Gentle Fist?" Hiashi frowned he thought that Kurai would be able to come up with something better than that. "I know what you're thinking why would I think of something that stupid, but you know of my special situation." Hiashi nodded not seeing where this was heading. "What if you told the elders that the one that was the dragon would be supportive of the Hyuuga clan in the future." Hiashi nodded but frowned at the same time. Kurai as giving playing a very dangerous political game.

"Are you sure Kurai? You do know what they can call in this support for something very… upsetting." Kurai gave Hiashi an odd look. The Hyuuga then remembered he was talking to a jinchūriki, people who were used like weapons in politics, Kurai was use to situations like this. "Okay, I shall go write down their lesson and tell the elders. I guess both of them will be staying in your house tonight?" Kurai nodded weakly as Hiashi left the room. To think about it the Hyuuga sisters probably loved it at his house. No strict rules. No supervision. Kurai eyes shot wide open. He had left the two Hyuuga girls alone for a few hours now. His apartment was either going to be in a super perfect condition or, and more likely, the house was a complete disaster. His head sank lower and lower as he thought about the damages the two could do, though he was mostly worried about Hanabi's attitude. She was just like her name, a firecracker, and she had no worries about collateral damage. Hiashi entered the room to see Kurai with his head tilted all the way down. The old man gave a laugh when he saw a host of a beast of mass power nearly in tears just by the thought of his daughters at his house. Patting the boy on the back and handing him a scroll Hiashi guided Kurai though the Compound and out the front. Both males nodding to each other before going their respective ways.

* * *

Kurai arrived at the apartment building after a few minutes. _Well I don't smell fire.. so that's something._ As Kurai started to open the door of his apartment he felt that something was off. Like he was missing something. As he opened his door he figured out what was wrong… everything. He saw his apartment was completely redecorated. The normal white walls were now light pink and his couch was now replaced with wooden chairs. Kurai could only stand there in aw. _How…. How did two girls redecorate my entire apartment in only a few hours!?" _Said two girls came out of his bedroom giggling like crazy until they saw Kurai standing there frozen by the front door. Hanabi stepped forward and started to wave her hand in front of Kurai's face.

"Hellllo? Kurai you there?" Kurai's eyes shifted until it landed on the two Hyuuga.

"How… Did you two…. Redecorate my entire apartment…. IN TWO HOURS!?" The room was silent after that shout the two girls looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at Kurai.

"Secret." Their voices speaking in unison. Kurai sighed and made his way and sat down in one of the wooden chairs.

"Okay then. Your father knows that you'll be skipping today Hanabi." Hanabi smiled. That was another day that she wouldn't have to hear the elders complain about her training. "But your father said that we have to go through the stances today."

"That's okay." Kurai stood up from the chair and looked around his apartment again.

"I have a question." The two girls looked at him. "Why did you decorate my apartment in the first place?" The girls looked at each other and shrugged. They then left the apartment leaving Kurai alone. "Why me?" It was all he really could say. In one day he had to face down Hiashi and now his apartment got redecorated by two girls that don't even live with him. He slowly moved to his door to go train with the Hyuuga sisters. Giving one last look at his changed apartment a single tear ran down his face.

* * *

Another three months had passed since Hinata's first kill. The Hyuuga sisters had spent much more time with Kurai training. Normally the elders would have been in fit with this but Hiashi was able to persuade them to first see the results of the training and even Hiashi was stunned. Hanabi and even Hinata was able to hold their own against most of the opponents they were set up against losing only by a little by their cousin, Neji.

Naruto also visited them a lot after training with his squad. Well it wasn't really training from what Kurai could tell. It was more like squad seven attempted to work together and fail. This made their senesi, one Kakashi Hatake, make them do teamwork training. Naruto also told Kurai about his trip to the wave and how they meet Zabuza and Haku. Hearing the story Kurai could literally see the pain on Naruto's face when he told the battle of the bridge. Seeing someone that you considered a friend die right in front of you was tough. Although Kurai wouldn't have know, he never made friends on his traveling until Hanabi.

The academy had also restarted up during this time. Most of the kids left Hanabi and Kurai alone but there was one kid that wouldn't leave them to be. The kid's name being Konohamaru. He kept on going on about getting stronger and getting help from his 'boss' aka Naruto. That was the only reason Kurai was even bothered with the kid. Hanabi however was another story. She always yelled at him and tried to get him away. It never worked. Soon though Konohamaru gathered two others kids that constantly hung out with him. Their names were Moegi and Udon. When those two joined Hanabi almost went crazy until Kurai calmed her down. Which he had to daily. Eventually the three of them went off and did their own thing leaving Kurai and Hanabi alone. One day in the middle of the year Hanabi came to Kurai's place after the academy got out. Hanabi looked around the apartment. Kurai had changed the walls back to the normal white colors soon after the Hyuuga sister had left. Looking around Hanabi's eyes finally found Kurai sitting on his couch. "Hey what's up?" Kurai was confused by the visit. Usually if Hanabi had to tell him something she just waited until they went to train. So it had to be important but she looked happy so that means it wasn't an emergency. Hanabi started to beam a large smile.

"Hinata got nominated for chunin!" Kurai was surprised. With the amount of time he had now spent in the village he knew that chunin were higher level ninja. Hinata getting nominated showed how much she had grown with being around Kurai and Hanabi was a lot stronger and no longer stuttered around people, except Naruto.

"That's great. We'll be there soon to." Hanabi nodded in agreement.

"Oh and my father has a surprise for you." Kurai shifted slightly in his position. There could only be so many things that Hiashi would want to give Kurai and a lot of them involved pain and death. Hanabi reached into her equipment bag and pulled out two tickets. Kurai read the small print on the tickets saying 'Chunin Exam Seats: Hyuuga Section A13' Kurai gave Hanabi an odd look.

"Okay? You have tickets to something that happens in three months why should I be surprised?" Hanabi gave Kurai a deadpan look.

"Kurai… That ticket is for you." Kurai's eyes popped wide open when he heard that.

_Why would Hiashi give me a ticket to an event for no reason. Something didn't add up. _Kurai nodded and took the ticket from Hanabi and put it in his own equipment bag. With that Hanabi left Kurai alone trying to figure out just what angle Hiashi was trying to pull.

* * *

Kurai's Stats

Taijutsu - Chunin (Genin without Ice Fist)

Ninjutsu - Elite Jonin (Low Chunin without Crystal Ice Style)

Genjutsu - Low Genin (Only able to break genjutsu, not cast it)

Fuuinjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Elite Chunin

Chakra Control - Elite Chunin

Chaka Capacity - Kage

Unique abilities - Crystal Ice Style, Advance healing, Full sync

Average ability - Elite Chunin (Low Chunin without Ice Styles)

* * *

Seeing as my profile is not working correctly, or more likely FanFic, I will be running this poll for the pairing manually. If you wish to influence this story please send me a message and I'll make a tally of it. If there is there is someone not one this poll you think should be on here please message me and I'll add her ASAP. (Hinata will not be a part of this poll, I have plans for her.) If no one votes Hanabi will be the pairing.

Hanabi - 0

Sakura - 0

Ino - 0

TenTen - 0

Moegi - 0

Karin - 0

Temari - 0

OC from leaf - 0

OC from konayuki - 0

No one - 0


	6. Chapter 6 - Human or Monster?

Crystal Snow

Chapter 6 - Human or Monster

I do not own Naruto or anything relating to Naruto

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears. Hinata almost died! I am sitting next to Hinata's bed wide eyed that anything like this could even happen. Hinata was fighting in the Chunin Exams and to get to the second stage of the exams then the amount of ninja remaining they had to hold preliminaries. Hinata got the unfortunate luck of having to fight her cousin, Neji, who berated her and spoke to her like she was useless. She stood up and fought through but because of Neji's superior skills he beat her. No, beat her was too kind of a word. He annihilated her by striking her heart not just once but _three _times!

I shifted my lead slightly down and looked at the raven haired girl that was in my arms. Hanabi, Hinata's sister, had taken the news very badly and wanted to kill Neji for hurting her sister. Luckily I was able to calm her down. Unfortunately, this had the effect of making her burst into tear and start to talk about how weak and useless she was. At that moment I really had no idea what to do so I did what was natural. I hugged her and let her cry. I kept on telling her that she was not useless because she was here with her sister now and helping her get better. Soon she fell asleep in my arms and I just laid back in the chair I was in.

I heard the door open softly and my eyes shot open. I saw the nurse that was assigned to Hinata walk in. She smiled gently at me and took some readings from machines that I couldn't understand at all. My attention however shifted when Hanabi started to shift in my arms. I saw her open her eyes, the usually pure white was slightly red from crying. "Hey there. How are you feeling?" I saw Hanabi yawn slightly and snuggle deeper into my arms. Yeah it was kinda annoying to be ignored like that but Hanabi needed to rest and I wasn't about to take that away. I looked up again and saw the nurse was gone. Soon I started to get lulled to sleep by Hanabi's gentle breathing. That is until she sneezed and smacked her head against mine. Both of us started to give out nice string of curse words, that is until a man clearing his throat caught both of our attention.

Looking up I saw what I feared the most. Hiashi Hyuuga was standing in the doorway staring at us. I wasn't sure what he would be more angry about. Hanabi swearing like a sailor or the fact that she was in my lap. Well either way I figured that I was now dead. I saw Hiashi start to take stride after stride toward us. Just when he was about to reach us he turned and looked at Hinata's sleeping form. He spoke up. "Kurai, Hanabi, I have something important to tell you to." The both of us were at full alert. "I just talked to the doctors and they said that Hinata might not make it." I could feel Hanabi's hands start to tighten on my shirt. I could tell she was close to crying again. Putting a hand over her own I could feel her grip lessen slightly. "Kurai, the Hokage told me of a unique ability of yours." I didn't want to be rude but I had quite a lot of unique abilities. I took a second trying to find the best way to phase the most polite response.

"Lord Hyuuga, may I ask you what ability you speak of?" I could see on his face that he had gotten information about me just from that sentence. I couldn't think about it anymore as the clan head spoke.

"Your ability of mixing bloodlines." I could feel Hanabi's hands tighten again. Whatever coming up she knew was big. I was just hoping that it was what I hoped. I gently shook my head to not disturb Hanabi's position. "Good. Then you must know that if the Hyuuga clan provide with one of our eyes that you would be expected to work for the Hyuuga." I frowned. This meant that I would be ordered around by a clan, not fun in my opinion. Then something hit me, what bloodline could be mixed? There was no more active sharingans. Before I could speak my confusion Hiashi answered my unspoken question. "It turns out that the Hokage actually saved most of the eyes from the Uchiha Massacre. This means there is still a chance to mix the doujutsu." I nodded.

"I don't want to say a yes or no to the eyes until I hear all the details. From what I hear I may have a problem with your end." I could see Hiashi nod.

"Those terms were not set by me but by the elders." I frowned. Of course those greedy Hyuuga were the ones to try to set up something like that. Give me something I want and make me a little more than their personal attack dog. No thanks. "However, I think I have the perfect assignment for you to do if you were to accept this." I looked at the elder man. What could he have in mind that could go around the elders that would make everything work out? "You would have to get use to the doujutsu, correct?" I nodded. I wouldn't be able to use the eyes for more than a minute or two for a few months until Koori could get my chakra pathways corrected. I saw Hiashi smirk. "Well then we shouldn't put too much strain on you so I think some guard duty would do just fine." I could feel the annoyance building in my veins. I knew of guarding duty. Standing around all day with nothing to do except to count the seconds until the end of the shift. I couldn't keep myself from an outburst. The only guards I knew of was the ones in front of the Compound.

"You've got to be kidding me you want me to stand in front of a _Gate _for multiple days!" Hiashi got a odd look on his face like he was trying to figure out what I was saying. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what I was talking about. He started to laugh and shake his head.

"No, no, you will have a much more harder thing to guard than the gate." I put my head down slightly to try thinking of what would be harder. My slight drifted to Hanabi wondering how she could sleep with all the talking. I looked back at Hiashi and saw him watching us. I could feel his gaze lighten when he saw us. I then knew what he wanted me to guard.

"Her. You want me to guard Hanabi." Hiashi nodded. My vision going back to the sleeping figure in my arms. I felt a weird sensation go through me when I looked at her. After a few seconds I noticed I was staring at her and my head shot up to try to make sure Hiashi didn't see me. He did. I noticed the man iron like eyes soften as did his voice.

"Yes. I know that she is a very good friend of yours and that you would protect her even if it killed you." I closed my eyes, letting the dark calm me. Hiashi knew me too well. He knew that I actually would protect her with everything, even my life. I knew he could have really taken advantage of this but instead he was using against me he was helping everyone. I couldn't help but let the warmth I was feeling from Hanabi flow through me. "If you accept you will have to live inside the Compound as this is a twenty four hour seven day job." I thought about that. Did I really have any reason not to live in the Compound? If I moved I would still get the money from the apartment building so money wasn't a problem. I could live closer to my friend and her sister. My mind then stopped for a second. Was Hanabi my friend? I looked at the raven haired girl in my arms. What was this feeling I had right now? It wasn't like the way I felt around Hinata or Koori. Putting the thought in the back of my head for now I looked to the clan head.

"I think that the matter of guarding Hanabi and the condition of living in the Compound is very acceptable." With that Hiashi and I started to talk about details deep into the evening. Eventually leaving the hospital, which Hanabi was very against.

* * *

Two weeks after speaking to Hiashi in the hospital Hinata was finally released from the hospital. The three of us, Hiashi, Hanabi and I, were there to help her out as she was still very injured from the fight, so much so that most things that she did needed help with. This wasn't that bad for everyone since Hanabi and I did most of the helping. Normally this would be very annoying for me but because of Hinata's release and my agreement Hiashi gave me the okay to move in earlier time than scheduled. What he failed to tell me that my room was actually in the main family building, next to Hanabi's room. I swear that man is trying to make me uncomfortable. Wait why was I uncomfortable now around Hanabi now? I should be fine with this!

Ignoring my odd mental state I looked around the moonlit room. I saw Hinata sleeping in with Hanabi in the same bed in Hinata's room. Ever since Hinata returned Hanabi always slept with her. Being Hanabi's guard I had to make sure she was okay so I often spent the night in the same room. I slept on the floor using a wall to lean against. Both girls often said it was okay to leave them alone and sleep on in my bed but truthfully I just felt… better being around them, more specifically Hanabi. My eyes drifted to the younger of the sleeping girl. If just could figure out what was going on with myself. Usually when this happened I spoke to Koori but everytime I contacted my partner it was sleeping. I got suspicious but figured if something was wrong Koori would tell me. I looked down to the object in my hands, a piece of paper. It had multiple lines and circles on it.

It was a paper for a seal I was making. It was really for no reason but to occupy time the ideal behind it was more of a fairy tale anyway. The seal was meant to be able to gather chakra from a jinjuriki and make a non-jinjuriki be able to use the beast's chakra. Of course it was still in very very early prototype state. I was trying to figure a way to apply a recursive chakra line when a noticed a small movement on the bed. Looking over I saw Hanabi get out of the bed and rub her eyes. I watched as she looked around the room until she saw me and walked over. I couldn't help but feel some uneasy feeling in my stomach when Hanabi was this close to me, especially when she was illuminated by the light of the moon. "Hey Kurai." I could hear the tired tone in her voice. I started to wonder if she was still tired but wasn't going back to sleep for some reason. Shaking off that thought I noticed her looking at the paper in my hands. I spoke up but kept in quiet as to not wake up Hinata.

"What do you think?" I saw Hanabi start to lean in closer trying to make out the lines better. After a few seconds she just shrugged then put her head on my shoulder. Something that she started to do after the hospital. It still weirded me out that someone was touching me while I was out of combat but I liked the feeling. I looked over to my friend and saw that she was falling asleep. That was a good thing. Today was the final stage of the Chunin exams. It was an exciting day for me because I got to see Naruto again. I hated to admit it but the idiot grew on you. Leaning my head gently on Hanabi's I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

I awoke when I heard a light, almost silent, giggle. Slightly opening my eyes I saw Hinata sitting up in her bed looking at me with a smile plastered on her face. Opening my eyes more I saw that it was early morning outside. Noticing that Hinata was now under her covers told me something was off. I went to move only to notice that there was a heavy weight on me. Looking down I saw that Hanabi was using my lap as a pillow, her head being in a very… important area. I looked around to find some way of getting out of this situation. Fate was not on my side however because Hanabi decided now was a good time to wake up and yawn. That is until she felt cloth on her face and I saw her open her eyes. Seeing the position she was in, she slowly got up with her back towards me. I knew something bad was going to happen, especially because of the Hanabi Factor. I saw her slowly turn around with her with byakugan active giving me a stare that would freeze ice. I gulped, this was turning to be a bad morning. Giving Hanabi I smile and a small wave. The compound was soon filled with my screams for half an hour.

* * *

After that little accident. We got ready and were soon going to the stadium in the center of the village. I could see Hanabi glance at me with a hate filled look in her eye. I couldn't help but laugh as she had a blush at the same always earned me a smack from Hanabi and a sigh from both Hinata and Hiashi. Getting to the arena we sat down in the Hyuuga section, which was in the upper seating area. Hinata saw with her teammates which left me sitting in between Hiashi and Hanabi. Noticing that no one needed my attention and because of my late night I leaned back into my chair hoping to catch a short nap. That of course went out of the window when I felt Hanabi pull on the sleeve of my cloak. Turning my head to her I smiled. "Yes Lady Hanabi?" My grin expanded when she heard the formal titling. She hated it when I had to call her that but she understood that the elders could not think that we were friends. That would cause a lot of problems. First off that Hanabi would be disciplined for getting close for others outside of clan. Hiashi would get voted out of the seat of clan head and thus his protection of his daughter would fade to nothingness as he was the reason Hanabi could get close to me. Hinata would get sealed as quickly as possible as the elders saw her as weak like Hiashi use to. Finally I would probably get sealed by some slave seal made by the sealer of the clan and be forced to carry out any order from the elders without any will. All in all, we all understood why I had to play with fake names and titles. Still that didn't mean we had to like it, Hanabi just showed it more than us.

"Guard," I could her voice strain calling me that. "I need to go to the restroom." I nodded and we got up from our seats. This would have seemed weird to other people outside of the Hyuuga that a girl was being escorted by a boy to the restrooms but I was the only guard assigned to Hanabi so it had to be me. Getting to the doors to the bathrooms I leaned against a wall a couple of feet away and watch as Hanabi walked in. I closed my eyes and started to track Hanabi's chakra signature. This might seem really perverted somehow but in truth I was afraid that the second that I let my guard down without Hanabi in my sight then something horrible would happen. I started to open my eyes when I heard something that made me pale.

"Hey, did you see who just went into the bathroom?" My eyes quickly started to scan around. I saw two boys around the age of thirteen with cloud headbands looking at the women's bathroom. One was very tall with a dark blue tank top and slightly darker colored shorts. The other one was very short, his face reminded me of a pig, and wore shades of black and white all over him, making him very annoying to look at. I saw the tall one nod and they both started to glance around. A few seconds later I saw them slowly walk towards the door and open the door to the females bathroom. Well they would have if I didn't chakra rush (the sudden appearing of a ninja, used for very short range movement as it is very costly to use, no hand signs (Not shushin)) in front of them and grab the tall one's wrist as he was reaching for the handle. The shorter one instantly jumped back as the tall one swung his fist at my face. Holding onto his wrist I twisted under his fist. I let his wrist go after I heard a snap in the tall one's wrist. Glancing to my left and right I noticed that a large group of people were watching. People knew of my status of guard to Hanabi so when they saw me they knew Hanabi was around. Which meant that I was fighting these two men because they attempted to do something to younger Hyuuga sister. A smile graced my lips as I realized that because of these two idiots Hiashi might finally have a small amount of revenge against the cloud, even though they seemed like they were genin. Cracking my knuckles, I slowly started to shuffle towards the two who were now looking for an escape route.

"So you two," I saw the two cloud ninja flinch and slowly turn their heads toward me, their eyes wide open. "Who did you see in the bathroom?" Seeing the two not saying anything I shrugged. "Fine by me, if you don't talk to me then you get to talk to Hiashi. I'm sure he'll be happy to provide you guy… a good time." I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw the two start to panic. From what I could see cloud has warned their ninja about the dangers of Hiashi. I could see the tall one about to speak but the opening of a door made the entire group of people look at noise. I could see Hanabi start to look around with a questioning look on her face.

"Umm…. what's going on?" I walked up to her and leaned in next to her ear. Lowering my voice as low as possible. Unfortunately this had the effect of making Hanabi blush ever so slightly.

"Those idiots," I pointed to the two cloud ninja, "thought that you were alone and were going to give you a little visit in the bathroom." My hands shot out and caught Hanabi by her shoulders as she ran to hurt the ninja. I pulled her close again making her go between embarrassed and angry at the same time, I wasn't doing too well either. "Look it's better to let your father to handle this situation. He'll get much more out of this situation than us." I saw Hanabi nod, albit it was slight. Letting her go, I walked up to the two cloud ninja and pulled out some ninja wire. After tieing up the two I made a shadow clone, something I trained in when Naruto still came around the field. With the shadow clone going to get Hiashi; Hanabi and I stood around watching the our new prisoners. The group now dispersed that the action had finished, which I had to question their intelligence. They were standing around when two ninja and a 'guard' were in combat. We could have gotten serious and then thrown around jutsu. They would have been in the way, not that anyone of the fighters, including me, cared. My head shot up as I heard footsteps coming down from the hall. Seeing Hiashi and some other Hyuuga around him I slowly pointed toward the two foreign ninja. Hiashi nodded and waved his hand toward the Hyuuga that were following him. They quickly picked them up and took them away. Seeing the the whole situation was now done I yawned and looked at the ceiling. That was ended quickly when I heard Hiashi's voice pierce the silence.

"Good job Kurai." Nodding I stayed silent. You never know when a elder was watching. "Hanabi," said girl flinched ever so lightly. She knew whatever her father was going to say was not the truth but a lie to keep the elders happy. I could tell that the words still stung her slightly when I saw her eyes slightly watery one time. "You should have done better. Your guard had to save you. This is despicable you are a main family member." I wanted to hug her and comfort her but right now I knew that it was too risky of a move. Hiashi then started to walk away he didn't even turn as he spoke. "Come now. Neji's match is about to start."

* * *

The two of us made our way back to our seats and sat down just as the instructor yelled start. I watched as Neji started to talk to Naruto about something. My eyesight being no where as good as a Hyuuga I quietly lean next to Hanabi. "What's going on?" I saw Hanabi frown.

"Neji is doing his fate talk again." I frowned. Neji gave me the same speech when I confronted him the day before Hinata got back from the hospital. After his little speech ended I lighted in his face. How couldn't I? The guy was just so serious about everything and thought that he was so strong, even though me, who was four years younger, could kick his butt. My eyes drifted from Neji's pale for to Naruto's now dark orange jumpsuit. The only reason it was now dark orange instead of bright orange was that I was able to spot him and told him it was because of the bright colors. He didn't have to know that I could sense his chakra. I saw Naruto flinch slightly, I turned my head slightly and saw Hanabi already turning herself to answer. "He just got to the part about the bird cage seal." I nodded. Knowing Naruto he was going to be the one to change the clan or at least say he was going to. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. Flipping my head around I saw Hiashi with his, what I dubbed, business face on.

"Kurai, I would like to speak to you about this transplant." I looked around and saw that everyone was paying attention to the match and not us. Nodding I waited for the man to start again. "After these exams you shall receive the byakugan in your right eye." I felt a pang of sadness as I would lose my original eyes but knew that it was a sacrifice I was willing to make to gain power to protect Hanabi and Koori. "The Hokage will not give out any information on his end though." That got me worried. It wasn't if Koori couldn't improve the byakugan giving me an advantage both on the battlefield and politically. The Hokage giving the sharingan was just an added advantage. "I doubt that he wouldn't keep his end of the bargain. Keeping this village strong is his number one priority and this would help greatly." Nodding we both went back see that Neji just finished using the Hyuuga's Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms on Naruto, effectively shutting off Naruto's chakra. I started to laugh at the situation. Hanabi quickly gave me a slap on the back of my head.

"What are you laughing at! Naruto has no chakra running through him! He could die!" I just shook my head at my over panicking friend.

"Yeah, he shut down Naruto's chakra but he can't shut off _its _chakra." Hanabi closed her mouth and huffed at me. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. "It's alright it's not like you hang out with a guy like him everyday." I saw Hanabi start to give me a death stare. "Oh wait.. you do." I gave a huge smile at the end as Hanabi punched me in the stomach. I still laughed even though the pain.

* * *

After the finish of the match with Naruto winning. I looked around and saw the entire Hyuuga clan looking stunned, expect Hanabi. The child they had considered to be worse than dirt just beat one of the best Gentle Fist users in the generation. I couldn't help but smirk when he saw the elders start to panic and talking amongst themselves even though it was strained.

"How - that - take down Neji?"

" - Don't know. - Worrying though. - Strong now, - strong - the future?" I saw the elders all nodding together. One of them snapped their their fingers.

" - Join clan." My eyes narrowed. If I was getting the information correct they were going to make some plan on making to make Naruto join the Hyuuga. I would not let that happen. I know that if the elders got their hands on Naruto right now then they would control him, there was no doubt about that. I leaned back in my seat and stopped listening when I heard them talking about small clan matters. My mind was racing. I needed to get Naruto away from the Hyuuga, at least the elders, and find a way to educate him in clan politics. I was trying to think someone to teach him. Someone that he would listen to and would be able to teach him details about the politics and have a lot of information on the Hyuuga. Feeling someone on my left pulling on my cloak again, I looked and saw Hanabi looking at me. Then it hit me. Hinata! She could get through to Naruto and had good details about the Hyuuga's politics. Making sure to note that in the back of my head, I smiled at Hanabi.

"Yes, Lady Hanabi?" I saw her get frustrated again. She really didn't like being called that, by me at least.

"Since the match is being delayed."

"The match is being delayed?" I couldn't help from asking that out loud. Guess I was listening a little too closely to the elders.

"... Yeah…" I saw Hanabi give me a look saying explain why you didn't hear or pain is coming at you. Shaking my head slightly I saw her eyes get a little flare in them. I knew that the instant we were alone that she was going to shake me for answers. "Well, now that you know that. Let's go, I'm hungry." We got up again. Looking behind me I saw Hiashi see us and nod slightly. Returning the gesture I made my way to catch up with Hanabi. Seeing her I put my hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "Geez… scare me much asshole." I gave her a light glare. She picked up the habit of swearing from somewhere. She usually never said anything vulgar but when she got scare or hurt it is entirely different situation. Taking my hand off her shoulder I sighed.

"Lady Hanabi, you shouldn't use such language." She gave me a heated look. She always hated me when I told her this. Not like it really mattered to me. She could cuss up a storm for all I cared but the elders would have a fit if they heard the younger Hyuuga sister cussing. We started to make our way around the stands. Suddenly Hanabi stopped in her tracks. I saw her sniff the air for a few seconds then her eyes shot open. I watched as she shot off in one direction, leaving me in the dust wondering what just happened. I sniffed the air, it smelled familiar to me. Realizing what the smell was I shot after Hanabi, hoping to stop the evil that was going to occur.

Arriving at the location which the smell was coming from I saw a group of people wide eyed at something. Pushing through the crowd I saw what I had feared. Hanabi had a mountain of cinnamon buns in front of her and she was eating them all in two bites each. I had to sigh. Naruto had is raman, well, Hinata and Hanabi had cinnamon buns. Walking up to the sugar coated girl I tapped her shoulder. I couldn't help but smirk when she jumped slightly and slowly turned around to look at me. She smiled at me with bits of cinnamon bun stuck in her teeth. "Hey Kurai," I could see her eyes darting around looking for an escape route. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know, taking someone out so they can eat then they run away and buy," I pointed to the tower of sugar and bread, "something that I'm pretty sure she isn't suppose to have." Hanabi stuck her tongue out and started to run away. Chasing after her though crowds of people we eventually ended up in a almost unpopulated section of the stadium. Grabbing her by the shoulder I spun her around and saw a huge smile plastered on her face. Fear was rising in me. Hanabi never smiled like that unless she was planning something and with me being the only person around meant the she was targeting me. I started to look around for any traps that she had around. Seeing nothing out of place I turned my sight back to Hanabi only to find out that the girl had fallen asleep while I was holding her shoulder. I started to thank what ever god made her have sugar rushes but soon my eyes started to get heavy. I felt a pulse in my chakra meaning that come one tried to use a genjutsu on me, the only thing saving me was Koori, who was oddly still sleeping. Picking up Hanabi bridal style I started to make my way back to the Hyuuga section.

On my way to the Hyuuga section I heard a large explosion that shook the entire arena. Covering Hanabi with my body in case of rubble. Looking in the direction of the the explosion I saw the kage stand up in smoke. This was bad, really really bad. Moving now with chakra I sped to the Hyuuga section I see purple clothed ninja fighting some Hyuuga. Looking around I saw that around the entire arena leaf ninja were combating from the what I could tell sand ninja and the odd purple clothed ninja. Feeling someone sneaking I turned around and saw a something worse than the two other ninja groups. There was four cloud ninja and from the chakra amounts I was feeling that they were high chunin level to low jonin. I knew that they were here for Hanabi. I could feel my chakra start to grow as I thought about them taking Hanabi to their hidden village and turn her into nothing but some whore to give them children with the byakugan. The cloud ninja started to back off. The chakra was whipping around me, not that I noticed. All I saw was the people that wanted to take Hanabi away from me and the only thought in my head was to eliminate the threat. Feeling ice starting to form on my body taking the shape first form.

First form is the effect of Koori's chakra boosting my already massive ice chakra. This caused my body to start to form the shape of a dragon in ice. In first form, my silver iris slitted making my eyes look reptilian. Ice formed around my the top of my arms making large dragon like claws and just as strong. Ice also forms on my spine, small at first near my head but growing larger as it goes down to my tailbone which then it split off my body and formed a tail with a spear like tip at the end. The only time I was able to go into this state was when I had large amounts of emotional distress, showing how important of a friend Hanabi was to me. This form though also go me closer to nature of a dragon, a very anger dragon, meaning that I had to have extreme amounts of control over myself or risk losing myself to bloodlust.

Feeling the boost in power I couldn't help but grin. The power flowing through felt so good and it was all just to protect Hanabi. Setting the precious girl down I closed my eyes and focused chakra around Hanabi and formed a barrier of ice around Hanabi protecting her from anything that would attempt to harm her. Finished with keep Hanabi safe I turned back to the cloud ninja who were trying to make a plan how to stop me and get Hanabi. I let out a primal growl getting the attention of the cloud ninja. I scanned each one with my enhanced eyes. Three men, one women. First male, wearing a solid light blue body suit that had a multitude of weapons strapped on it him. Looked like he was kenjutsu specialist. As long as I keep attacking and keep him from piercing weapons he couldn't hurt me. Second male, wearing a darker version suit but much much thicker. Looking carefully I could tell that his was flexing his hands lightly meaning that he was a taijutsu specialist. Meaning that he was no threat to me in first form. Third male, wearing a white jacket and black pants. I couldn't notice anything physical ways of attacking on him meaning that he was a ninjutsu or genjutsu specialist, meaning he could be the biggest threat. Female, sleeveless shirt that was dark red and a long black skirt. She was behind the men meaning that she was either the leader of the group, the medic, or a long range specialist or any combination of those meaning that she could easily be the one I need to kill first. I could see the four whispering strategies about how to take me. I started to chuckle my voice with a more dragon-like backtone. "Tell me, do you four really think you can kill me and beat her," I shifted my head back slightly to point at Hanabi, "because I can tell you now. If you can get through me there **will **not be enough of you to hurt her." I felt my tail start to whip around as the enemy started to prepare to fight me. I could feel my now ice cold blood speeding through me. I rushed at them as they prepared for me to strike. To them I disappeared in a white flash. I appeared behind the women my claw already raised to slash her into to. Bring my claw down I hit something hard. Jumping back I saw the kenjutsu user blocked my strike.

"Fuck he's fast." The women said the first thing that I heard them say. The kenjutsu user nodded.

"Not only that but he's strong to. My sword actually bent slightly from the pressure." My eyes suddenly shifted to the jacketed man as he finished his a set of hand signs.

"Lighting style: Bolt!" A bolt of lightning shot its way toward me. Not being able to move I pumped extra ice chakra through my veins to lessen the damage. Falling on my knee from the hit I was having a hard time breathing. The damn bolt hit me in the chest not only kicking the air out of me but also cooking the air, burning my lungs. Catching my breath I saw the kenjutsu user trying to break the ice around Hanabi, who was awake and in fear. Seeing that I lost all control I had left and went berserk.

* * *

"Kurai! Stop! Kurai!" I blinked. What the fuck just happened? Why am I on my knees? I looked around and saw that the entire area was covered in blood. Moving slightly I felt some squish under me. I looked down and saw why Hanabi was scared. A body, no, more like just a pile of blood and meat was under me. Looking around I saw that the ninjutsu user was split in half at the waist, the taijutsu user was pinned to the wall by a giant spear of ice, the woman was beheaded her body and head left on the stairs, leaving the kenjutsu user the one that was just a pile. I lifted up my hands and saw layer of blood caked on to my arms and claws.

Seeing the dragon like feature I panic and broke the form. I heard ice shatter all around me as the world slowly regained warmth, now only if comforted me. Remembering what was going on I quickly stood up and went over to check Hanabi. I would have but Hanabi started to crawl backwards as I came closer to her. "St..Stay away." Her voice cut me deeply. She was scared of me. I couldn't blame her. I was covered in the blood of four people who I simply slaughtered. I couldn't help but fall to my knees. The weight that knowing that Hanabi was afraid was just too much for me to handle with what I just did. I felt tears fall down my face cleaning the caked on blood in small streams. I could hear Hanabi shuffling around but I couldn't care. It felt like my entire would crash down on me. I rubbed the clear liquid with my sleeve but it only wiped more blood on my face. I slowly got up and started to walk. I didn't care that there was an invasion going on. I didn't care that people were dying all around. All I wanted was to get away from the person that I thought I could trust. I was about to shushin away before I remember what was going on. We were at war and I was about to leave Hanabi alone to defend for herself. I hated that my sense of duty when I was on a job. Making my way back I saw Hanabi was sitting perfectly still. I noticed that she had a dead look in her eyes. Sitting next to her I took her hand in mine, only then did she acknowledge my presence with a quick glance. I could tell she wanted to to cry. I gently pulled her into a hug soon I felt my back get wet from warm tears. "I.. I'm.." I puled her away and put a finger to her mouth.

"Don't say a thing." I could see Hanabi even though all the stress of the battle and seeing what I did still could blush, even though it was almost non-existent it was there. "Hanabi," She tighten the grip on my hand, "Let's get you to some place safe." Getting a small nod from Hanabi, I picked her up bridal style.

"Wh.. What are you doing!" I gave a small a wink to her. I didn't know why but with all the pains of today I just felt like we needed something to lighten the mood. Seeing Hanabi blush go deeper told me that I did exactly what I was looking to do.

"Nothing. You ready Lady Hanabi?" I smirked only to receive a light tap on my head from a now pouting Hanabi.

"I told you don't call me that!" Giving her a slight shrug, I suddenly jumped up to and started to make my way to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

I was jumping from roof to roof. Mostly just to get to the Compound faster. When I felt Hanabi give a slightly, almost non-existent, jump in chakra. Looking down I saw her with her doujutsu active. Huffing as a made another jump I voice my question. "Hey Hanabi, why did you active your byakugan?" Seeing the girl's eyes turn every so lightly, I knew she was looking at me.

"I felt like you were doing all the work and I wanted to be useful." I smiled at her. Though all of this she still wanted to help. I was glad that she was able to get over the fact that I went beserk and slaughtered those cloud ninja. Something about her doing that though still hurt. The images still flashed when she back away in fear of me. Shaking the images I refocused and saw that Hanabi was still searching for any signs of enemies. Landing on another rooftop, I went for another jump when Hanabi shifted positions and forced me to fall down. Just as a wave on kunai soared right where we would have been. Hearing the word 'shit' from behind I whipped around and saw two sound ninja standing a near by rooftop. Feeling the level of their chakra I would feel that they were around chunin level. Looking down I saw Hanabi give me a fierce look. I knew that she wanted to fight having a fair fight. I fought myself with that decision. I knew that Hanabi would be able to defeat the ninja, but that wasn't what I was worried about. No, what I was worried about is that if she could kill the ninja, because anything less wouldn't be able to work. They would know that there is a Hyuuga child that was from the main branch was out making that she could be captured. That I could not allow. Eyeing the ninja and Hanabi again I gently set her on the ground and she quickly got into her Gentle Fist stance facing the enemy. Stepping next to her and getting into my Ice Fist stance.

"Hanabi," I saw her still activated eyes drift slightly toward me "no holding back in this fight. You have to kill." I saw Hanabi's figure tighten slightly, probably remembering the recent slaughter or her sister's time of killing. However, she quickly got rid of the fear. I couldn't help but feel happiness that she could shake of fear that quickly but also afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to and get hurt because of it, even if she did kill then she would have to deal with that horror. Ignoring that feeling of Hanabi's life and future was in danger I refocused on the sound ninja to the right. He was in what looked like standard sound gear. I reached into my equipment pouch and pulled out a kunai as I did not want to show my ice ninjutsu yet. We chakra dashed and met in a clash of metal. Jumping back to the original roof I scanned my opponent for any weakness on his stance. Seeing none that I could take advantage I pulled out two more kunai. Holding all three in my left hand I rushed at the ninja again. I pushed chakra into my arm as I threw the kunai making them speed at increased levels. Seeing the ninja block the the weapons I started to go through hand signs to use ice spears when I saw the ninja throw kunai of his own. I quickly forced a lot of chakra to my coils and make me sink, dodging the kunai. I then scanned the area to find the ninja when I felt something cold sink into my stomach. Looking down I saw a kunai stuck handle deep. Pulling it out and having covered the wound in ice I started to look for the ninja to see that he was hiding, very well. I started to think how he hit me with the kunai. He didn't hit me with the firstl throw so it had to be a special technique… I felt a movement to my left and I threw a ice kunai at it only to hit a wall. This was getting annoying. How was I suppose to help Hanabi when I couldn't kill my enemy. Glancing over to her I saw that she was battered and bruised with a small amount of blood coming from her mouth. The enemy however was in much worse shape considering that from what I could tell was dead. That meant that I needed to get to Hanabi as fast as I could. Jumping over another wave of kunai from the shadows I cursed. I first however needed to get this asshole to die. Gathering a large amount of ice chakra I let it leak out. I did this so when I could sense when he threw the next weapon. Feeling a disturbance I instantly forced all the chakra to condense on the one spot cause the rooftop that he was one to become a wasteland of ice freezing the man to death. Smirking at the kill I suddenly focused all my attention on the one thing that I cared about the most, Hanabi. Rushing to her I landed near her I saw her eyes were red from tears. Walking up to her she looked up to me I opened my arms and wrapped them around her. It was odd feeling of me still but right now that wasn't my biggest worry, it was her. I felt as my cloak get wet from her tears, not that I minded. I started to rub her back as she let all her emotions spill out. I just stood there letting her cry making sure that no other enemies came and attack us. After a few minutes I started to get nervous on how long we've been in the open. Looking down to the still crying girl I gently picked her up and started to make our way to the Hyuuga Compound, although with a lot heavier emotions.

* * *

Reaching the Compound without any other problems. We arrived to see two Hyuuga guards outside. Seeing them nod us in I entered and saw all the males getting ready for battle. I looked down to the now sleeping girl in my arms. I couldn't believe that she was able to not only beat a chunin but also kill him. I made my way with her though the identical halls of the main house section. Getting to her room, I opened and closed the door. I went to put Hanabi on her bed but saw her dirty clothes. I blushed as I thought that I should put clean clothes on her. I couldn't figure out why that even came to mind, in fact why did I care? I looked down to the raven haired girl in my arms. Looking at her flawless skin, her gentle breathes….. what the heck am I thinking!? Hanabi is my friend I shouldn't be thinking like this! Letting out a deep sigh I resigned to leaving her as she was. Setting her down on her now dirty bed I moved across the room and sat in a wooden chair and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. That is until I saw Hanabi's eyes slowly start to open and stare at me. I got up and walked to her, her eyes just watching me as I stepped closer. Sitting down on her bed with her I put a hand gently on her face. She slowly sat up and pulled me into a hug. I heard her say something just barely. "I did it." I started to rub her back.

"Yes.. Yes you did." I felt her bury her head deeper into my chest. I did nothing but look at her.

"Ku.. Kurai?" A felt something wrong with Hanabi. Pulling her away from her slightly to look at her now glistening moist eyes. "Does.. does it always feel so horrible?" I put a hand on her cheek and gave a small sad smile.

"No… it get easier…" I could feel Hanabi gently grab onto my cloak raising her face close to mine.

"Kurai, could you.. could you tell me your first kill?" My eyes suddenly open wide eyed. That was something that still scarred me deeply. Not for what I did, but to what happened to me. I looked into Hanabi's white eyes and they had the look of hope and longing in them. Closing my eyes my thoughts drifted into my past. All the blood and the pain.

"Okay, Hanabi, I think its time you've learned about my past."

* * *

Kurai's Stats

Taijutsu - Chunin ( Genin without Ice Fist)

Ninjutsu - Elite Jonin (Low Chunin without Crystal Ice Style)

Genjutsu - Low Genin (Only able to break genjutsu, not cast it)

Fuuinjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Elite Chunin

Chakra Control - Elite Chunin

Chaka Capacity - Kage

Unique abilities - Crystal Ice Style, Advance healing, Full sync, First form

Average ability - Elite Chunin (Low Chunin without Ice Styles)

* * *

Okay for people who wanted pairings I'm sorry but as you can kinda see I've settled on Oc/Hanabi. Sorry if you wanted another pairing. Maybe in the next story.

* * *

Also if you would be so kind and tell me what you think of my first person writing. If you like this FP better or TP more then please tell me and I'll try to adjust my writing style. Thank you


	7. Chapter 7 - The Beginning of the Start

Crystal Snow

Chapter 7 - The Beginning of the Start and the Start of an End

I do not own Naruto or anything relating to Naruto

* * *

Okay people who are reading. I'm setting up a poll for the next story I'm going to write. I will have details on the polls so make sure to vote! This doesn't NOT mean Crystal Snow will be ending anytime soon. I just want people to have a long time to vote on the next story.

2/11/14 - Correction on this. I do NOT want people to vote! I just want people to check out the poll and have a lot of time to give me ideas for really awesome stories. Sorry about the mix up.

* * *

I leaned back against the wall. I let the warmth of the bed warm me as my thoughts were so cold. Feeling something brush against me I looked down to see Hanabi curled up by my side. We both got a light blush on our faces as we look at each other. "Hanabi," I felt the raven haired girl gripped on my cloak. "My past… Its not… happy" Hanabi raised her hand and touched my face. I don't know why but that little action made me feel comforted.

"I don't want to know your past just…" I put a finger to her mouth.

"Hanabi, you need to know my past to know why I did what I did." Seeing her nod slightly, I took my finger off of her mouth. "One of my first memory… my sixth birthday…"

_Alone. I was sitting alone in a small alleyway. Looking up I saw snow slowly drifting from the from the pure sky. I always wondered what it was like in the sky where nothing could touch you. The frozen water touching my skin didn't bother me. I didn't understand why when people said that they wanted to get out of the snow and that it was cold. I didn't know what cold was but from what I heard that it was a bad thing that snow did, but it didn't affect me. Something that I never understood as a child. I didn't know how long I watched the sky but soon I started to get tired. I however could not go to sleep. No, today was the celebration of the defeat and sealing of the ice beast. Children under six never went to the festival as there was dangerous games and alcohol there. So this was the first year I could go. I never had any family so I was never told that I had the beast sealed into and I guess people figured that I already knew somehow. _

_After an hour of wandering around on the snowy ground a group of men stopped me. I could feel a false sense of peacefulness on them. One of the them, the largest and obviously the leader, took a step forward. "Hey come over here. We have something cool to show you." I could tell now that these men were obviously lying but at that time no one wanted me. No one ever spoke to me except to yell at me. So I went with the men, hoping that for once that I was going to learn what it was to have a father-like figure even for a little bit even if they had a odd smell on them. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. _

I felt tears now running down my face. They gave me a strange cold warmth. A feeling that I was not use to. I felt a hand gently rub away the tears. I looked over to Hanabi who was still curl up next to me. I could feel her body slightly vibrate as she was crying to. I started to replay the memories of the past. I wanted to censor the so Hanabi may stay at least see me as a normal person but when I looked into her eyes. I felt all my fear slowly go away. I don't know why but the closer I was to Hanabi I felt more confident, more me. Do I like Hanabi more than a friend? That would explain things up to now but I shook off the idea. Someone like Hanabi was going to get some rich, handsome prince. That was how these things went. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to get bad.

_As I followed the men they lead me around the fair. They soon lead me to an alleyway. This being the first time a people have actually talked to me I trusted them as I walked into the dark narrow passage. Arriving at the end I saw the men surround me. I started to get scared. Only then did I notice the look of pure hate in their eyes. I saw them start to chuckle at my poor shaken form. What else was I suppose to do? I saw a one of the men take a step forward with a metallic object in his hand. Even without anybody to tell me I knew that whatever object was bad. Looking for a way to escape I saw that I was behind me there was a large wall and no other way out except through the men. I was trapped. _

I took a deep breath. This was now the part that Hanabi's view of me will change. May it be for better or worse.

**Warning: This part contains very mature content. Please skip if you are against torture and other similar elements.**

_A man, the leader, grabbed me and held me down in the snow. The others slowly started to advance to me. The one with the object slowly stepped forward and put the object on my shirt. I saw the object slowly peel away my shirt like it was nothing leaving a small red line down my body. Feeling the pain from the cut I started to struggle but I could do nothing to the full grown man who was holding me down. I felt it on my stomach again but deeper this time making more blood come out of my little stomach. The man kept doing this this until the snow around us were drenched in my blood and the walls splattered with it. The man then stood up and walked away. I sighed in relief, at least the pain was over. That was until I saw another man walk up to me with a large log of wood. Not knowing what he was going to do with it I just waited. Hoping that the man was going to help me. My answer came when the man raised the log above his head with a grunt and slammed it down on my arm. Crushing the small bones in my arm. Tears coming to my eyes again as I felt the pain flow through me. The man raised the log again slamming the log on my other arm. I lost all rational thought as my pain receptors overloaded. I could feel him doing the same to my legs but it just didn't hurt anymore. _

_Soon the man went away leaving me and the last man who was holding me down. He looked at me with a look in his eye that scared me. More than the other men. He then waited, waited for my body to be able to feel again. The bastard. He stood over my broken body and flipped me on my stomach. Making pain surge through my body again. Heard him shifting around things behind me that sounded like cloth. I heard his voice with an edge of excitement. "Ice brat," I knew he was talking to me, but I still had no idea why he called me that. "I am going to do something that you're going to enjoy….."_

**It is now safe for any reader to start again.**

I stopped when I felt a massive surge of chakra. Closing my eyes I tried to figure out who's chakra it was. Feeling a large amount of hate in it I knew it was Naruto. Getting out a Hanabi's grip I heard her speak up. "Kurai, what's wrong?" Turning around I gave her a smile. Mostly to try hiding my fear.

"I just have to check on Naruto. I feel him using _its_ chakra." Seeing Hanabi curl up in a ball I felt bad. She looked so weak right now. It made me just want to hold her until all her fear went away. Feeling another surge I knew that something bad was happening. I started to form a small amount of chakra in my hands. I could feel that Hanabi was watching what I was doing but I ignored her as this took a large amount of concentration. Feeling that the form was detailed right I hardened the chakra and made the form solid. In my hand was a bud of a rose made entirely of center of the rose shimmered and was slightly mis-colored to the near transparent petals.

"Kurai, what is that?" I smiled at the white eyed beauty. I gently pulled her hand out flat and put the bud of ice in her hand. I watched as she examined every little detail of the from the center of the rose to every single petal.

"This, Hanabi, is the way to tell me if you need me." I saw her confused look on her face and chuckled, receiving me a pout from Hanabi. "If you're ever in trouble then crush the rose." I saw her eyes widen at the fact of crushing something that I've made that, to her, looked beautiful. "The center contains part of my soul so I will always be around to protect you." I saw as Hanabi stared at the the bud that was now in both of her palms. Her head quickly shot up when she heard the soul part.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I nodded. It was extremely dangerous. If somehow someone captured Hanabi and extracted that part of my soul they could turn me into their unwilling slave. I saw Hanabi having an internal struggle with herself, probably over if she should take it or not. I didn't leave her a chance to as I left the room and then out of the Compound. The instant I was outside I could see a giant frog and the one tailed demon. I quickly rushed toward their direction. Mentally shouting to try waking up Koori.

* * *

"_Koori!" _I could finally hear the ice dragon shuffling around inside of my head. Too bad I was already almost at the battlefield. I could hear the ice in my head making a odd cracking sounds.

"**L..Little one, what is it?"** Something seemed off to me. Koori always had an all powerful voice that the embodiment of ice should have but now, now it seemed so weak. Making a note to visit Koori after all of the fighting I refocused at the task at hand.

"_The one tail is loose." _I could hear Koori sitting up slightly. _"Naruto is on some kind of giant frog and is releasing large amounts of nine tails chakra." _I could feel the dragon pacing slighting in my head, each step followed by a cracking sound.

"**A full transformation is out of the question." **I nodded my head. That was for life and death situations only. **"I think a summoning of a ice clan dragon would do well." **I paled and almost missed the next jump at thought of that. The ice dragons, which Koori was technically a member of, was not happy when they found that they had a summoner as the ice dragons didn't like meddling in anything. Landing on one larger branch still a decent distance from the two beasts I kneeled down.

"_Well one way to find out if it's a good idea!" _"Summoning Jutsu!" Going through the hand signs I placed my hand on the branch and watched as the formula spread out across a large area. With a large poof of smoke I was high in the air along with I very slick and, to a normal person, cold head. Looking down I saw that I had summoned the boss, Fubuki, a long very slender dragon who was a foggy white color, and by the look of his eyes I could tell he was not happy.

"**What the hell? Hatchling what the hell did you summon me for?"** I sighed. This was either going to go really well or really bad. I was putting my money on the latter.

"Lord Fubuki, I have a request for you." A slight shift in his large form told me that he was listening, more so for a reason to kill me than for actual caring probably.

"**Tell me why should I get involved in little human matters?" **I looked up and saw that the giant frog, Naruto on the frog, and the one tail were looking at us. I gave them a brief smile before glaring at the boss dragon.

"Because it's not just human as there are demons here." I pointed to the one tail. "And the fact that you always wanted to test your strength. And," I pointed to Naruto and the giant frog, which Fubuki was eyeing like it was a free meal. "That boy who summoned the frog is the nine tail host. Think about the training if we help him." I didn't bother telling him that Naruto couldn't control the nine tails yet. Those were details for later. I saw the dragon close his eyes contemplating the reward and risks. I knew I had hit a sweet spot though. Fubuki, being the strongest dragon, had no one to test how strong he was, something that dragons loved. He's eyes snapped open with a intense glare at me. Either he was going to eat me or help me.

"**Hatchling…" **I waited for the launch into the sky and the giant jaw closing around me. **"Let us freeze the sky!" **I was suddenly pushed against Fubuki's head as he beat his massive wings. I couldn't believe what was happening. I just got the boss summoning to actually help me! Shifting my eyes to our target, the one tail demon. I saw it start to gather something in it's stomach. **"Holding on hatchling!" **Before I could even reply Fubuki started to spin around in the air, making me almost lose my lunch as the one tail shot something at us. Suddenly I saw the frog jump at the one tail demon. Feeling a large chakra surge Fubuki backed off from the two. Suddenly a huge puff of smoke covered the area and in the frogs place there was the nine tailed fox.

Oh fuck no! The nine tails got out! I felt Fubuki back off even more, I could understand why. While a boss summon could face a low tailed beast the nine tail, and any other high tail beast, was just out of the question. For us it was just a waiting game. We watched as the two demons duke it out. The one tail shooting from what Fubuki told me chakra enhanced air while the nine tails was only using tress? Something seemed off about that. Closing my eyes I focused on the area where the nine tail's chakra and found out that it wasn't the demon's chakra but Naruto's. I couldn't figure out how the nine tails was using Naruto's chakra instead of its own. Unless that isn't the nine tails! A large explosion of smoke showed the frog again, who was holding onto the one tail, and a lack of Naruto on the head of said frog. Looking around I saw him running on top of the one tail demon's head. "Lord Fubuki!" The dragon's head shifted to look at me. "I need to get on the head of the one tail." Fubuki had to flap a second time to catch up with the one he missed.

"**You want me to do What!" **I pointed to the one tail that had Naruto on it.

"I want you to fly me close to the one tail so I can get on its head." I dragon gave me a odd look but then saw what Naruto was doing and nodded.

"**You are insane hatchling. I like that." **With that Fubuki flapped his large wings and rushed at the one tail with a breakneck pace. Before I knew it we were right above the demon. **"Jump!"** I didn't even think, I jumped off and started to form ice under me to soften my landing, even if just a little bit. Hitting the solid surface and rolling to avoid breaking a leg, I looked up and saw Naruto surrounded by sand. I chakra rushed to Naruto and touched the sand and froze it. I knew that the one tail used sand to attack and kill from Hinata so Naruto being layered with the stuff was bad. Punching the frozen ice I saw Naruto have a confused look on his face.

"Kurai? What are you doing here?" I was about to answer when a stream of sand shot past us. Looking I saw a red spot ahead of us. I pointed to the figure.

"No time. What is that?" I saw Naruto follow my finger and saw the red thing. Naruto's face grew grim.

"That's Gaara. He's like us." I nodded. I had already figured that part out, we were standing on the one tail demon. "I need to wake him up." I looked over to the dark orange figure. I shook my head a little. I wanted to know why he was sleeping but figured now was not the best time to ask.

"Okay. You make a dash at him and I'll keep the sand off of you." Seeing Naruto nod I started to gather large amounts of ice chakra in my hands. I wanted to be able to freeze large sections of sand quickly. Seeing Naruto getting into his running stance I got into a mobile form of ice fist. It was incredibly flawed and almost useless but it was going to help a lot in this situation. The both of us shot off and rushed at the red haired figure. Seeing sand shoot out from behind us I turned and jumped back as to not lose my position with Naruto. Going through hand signs I brought my hands up to my mouth and shouted "Crystal Ice Style: Dragon's breath!" I forced chakra into my lungs and breathing it out and freezing the sand. Turning back around I saw that we were almost to the one tail's host. Suddenly I saw Naruto stop. I landed next to him to ask what was wrong but I noticed before anything was said. This part of the head was made out of quicksand and we were quickly sinking. I started to rack my brain of a way we could get out. I could freeze all of the sand around us but in doing that Naruto would freeze to death. Suddenly I felt a large spike in demon chakra from Naruto. Looking over I saw that he had a loose tailless beast cloak. Seeing that the sand was getting loose I started to gather my own chakra for my cloak. The two of us were soon covered in blood red color, Naruto, and pure white, me, and with the sand being shaken loose from us. We both shot at the sand host and punched him in the head at the same time.

The sand that made up the one tail demon started to break apart. I saw Naruto sink through the sand and I went to dive after him when my legs failed to respond. Soon I was sinking through the sand along with gaara. Falling to the ground I was wondering where Naruto was. Seeing him lying on the ground I attempted to adjust my fall to land near him only for my body fail to respond. Before I could wonder what was going on I landed on a branch. Feeling something snap in my chest I started to question my partner. _"Koori what's going on?" _I couldn't hear a response from it, which scared me. In situations like this Koori was always two steps ahead of me and able to respond to me instantly. Having silence in my head was honestly freaking me out. _"Koori are you there?" _I heard a sound that sounded like ice cracking, something that was not good if your entire mind was made out of ice. Soon I heard Koori which was good but the sound of its voice was weak and pathetic sounding.

"**L...Little… One… Come…" **I didn't even worry about Gaara or the leaf right now. My only concern was my ice partner. Entering into my mind I sprinted to the cave that held Koori. Entering the cave I saw my Koori and I couldn't help but let the tears out. Koori, the being of ice reincarnation, had a sickly white coloration of its body and was lying on the ground, not moving. I reached out and went to touch Koori but the seal forced my arm away from the bars of crystal ice. Tears flowed through my eyes freely now. I had no idea what was going on but my deepest instincts told me whatever it was it was bad. **"Lit..tle one," **Hearing Koori's real voice being so weak made a fresh wave of tears flow. **"I am sorry. I.. Must go soon." **I shook my head. I didn't want to believe what was happening. Koori was dying.

"No… No No nonononono…" I held my head as thoughts about Koori and being alone went through my mind. Wait, Koori was sealed in me! That means Koori had to listen to me. "No, I...I command you to stay." I heard the ice dragon give a sad laugh.

"**In all my time…. with you…. you have never commanded me before…" **I couldn't help but give a small smile. It was true. I never saw Koori as someone to command but someone closer. **"I.. will force myself to st..ay until you get your ey..es but I have to go after…" **I looked at my friend. I couldn't help but give a small sad smile as I knew that Koori was fighting to stay alive just for me.

"Thank you Koori." Something then crossed my mind. I never asked Koori what its gender was. "K..Koori?" The figure shifted slightly. "I know this is a.. odd… question, especially right now, but… are you a guy or girl?" I heard Koori give a small laugh.

"**Little o..ne, I am female.." **I nodded I saw Koori's figure shiver. Something that made me cringe. Koori shouldn't be someone who cringes, she should be roaring with pride. **"You ha..ve to go no..w. I will sl..eep until you..r eyes are tak..en. Do.. not use my cha..kra if possi..ble…" **Snow slowly started to flow around me as my vision went white.

Opening my eyes I saw leaves slowly swaying in the wind. My mind was still stuck on the fact that Koori, my partner who was with me for the most important events in my life, was dying and would die when I received the byakugan transplant. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice a single thing that was happening in the world around me.

"You can't end my existence!" I don't know where that came from but the words took me out of my stupor. I looked down at the ground and saw Naruto slowly crawling toward Gaara. I went to stand up but the pain in my chest made me stop halfway. Taking a deep breath I stood up fully, although it caused me a large amount of pain. I jumped off the branch and landed next to Naruto. Gently I picked up my demon brother and helped him stand on his own two feet. "Why?" My eyes shot to the one tail host. I looked him straight in the eyes. I saw how alone he was his entire life. How no one wanted him. How he was always feared as a monster. Naruto spoke up, quieting the entire forest.

"Because… We all have been hated Gaara." I saw the one tail look between Naruto and myself. I slowly let go of Naruto.

"We all have a demon inside of us…" I had to pause to keep myself from crying. That wasn't going to be true for long, at least for me. "We all know what it is like to be feared. To be hated. To be blamed for things out of our control." I saw the others close their eyes as they probably remembered their past. "We shouldn't hate each other. We should help each other." I looked over to Naruto and saw him beaming a smile. I drifted my eyes to Gaara and saw him holding his head.

"Mother wants your blood." I gave him an odd look, glancing at Naruto I saw him patting his seal. I snapped my fingers and saw Gaara's head look right at me. I started to walk toward him but he crawled backwards. I suddenly stopped. He looked so much like Hanabi when she was in fear of me after I lost control. Shaking my head I looked back and saw Gaara surrounded by two other people, one female and the other male. I saw them pick up Gaara and was about to jump away but I took a step forward and saw the two newcomers get in a defensive stance. I held my hands up.

"I just want to say one thing to him." I saw Gaara push past the two and stand right in front of me. "Don't treat it like a demon. Treat it like a friend, like family…." I felt tears start to come. "The demons, they are dying while in the seal." I saw the three sand ninja's eyes open wide. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder from behind. Looking back I saw Naruto with a serious face on.

"Kurai what are you saying?" I took a deep breath. Knowing this myself was one thing but actually admitting to it was a whole new level of pain.

"Koori, my partner," I started to rub the seal on my stomach. "Is going to die." I felt warm tears fall down my face. "The seals… they absorb chakra. The demons are made out of chakra. See where this is going?" I saw Naruto give a grim nod. "That's why they want out. They don't want to die." After I finished I just let the tears fall. I didn't care about looking tough anymore. I just wanted to let out the feeling of hopelessness. I felt Naruto's hand tighten on my shoulder. He may not have known the details but he knew that Koori was a major part of my life. I was shocked when I felt another hand on my other shoulder. Looking over I saw Gaara, with a sad look on his face.

"While I do not know much. I do know that ,even for me, the thought of losing the demon inside is a painful thought." I gave a sad smile to Gaara. I was glad that we were able to get through to him. Looking at the sky I saw that the sun was now moving East meaning that it was past twelve, half an hour after I left Hanabi. I looked at our little group. So much hate was thrown onto the three of us but we overcame that hate and hopefully we will be stronger in the future for it.

"Look. You guys should get going. The leaf should be beating back the rest of the sand's forces." I saw the sand trio nod and jump off. I let my vision float over to Naruto. "Naruto, let's go home." Seeing the blond host nod we both jumped back to the leaf village. "So where did you find the frog contract?"

* * *

I entered the Compound and noticed that the entire place was dead quiet. I silently shuffled to my room. At first I thought of going to Hanabi's room and telling her about everything but I was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Sliding the door to my room open I stepped in and closed the door as quietly as possible to not wake anyone nearby. I took a deep breath. I will not cry. I will not cry. I kept chanting this to myself as I stood trying to keep Koori's ultimate fate from my mind. After getting my emotions under control I went and got undress from my now destroyed clothes. I put on a white shirt and gray pants, i decided to keep a cloak off until I had to leave my room. Laying down on the bed my eyes slowly started to get heavy.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as a strong light was shined into my eyes. Shifting positions I tried to get the light out of my eyes but no matter what angle I moved to the light just kept hitting my eyes. Slowly I sat up and saw the sun at the perfect angle to get sunlight into every single windows of my room, making it look like the room was painted orange. I don't know why but the sight of the room being such a contrasting color made me mesmerized. So much so that I nearly missed someone knocking on my door. Making my way to the door I slid it open to find Hiashi standing. My eyes shot wide when I saw him. "Lord Hyuuga, how are you this evening?" I bowed the the clan head, you never know when an elder could be watching.

"I am fine. Thank you. However pleasantries must be set aside for now." Seeing how serious the older Hyuuga was I knew whatever was up was bad. "Kurai, I have bad news." I kind of figured that out but kept silent like a good little guard should. "The Third Hokage has died."

"Fuck." I couldn't help myself at that moment. I saw Hiashi give the patented Hyuuga death glare. I quickly raising my hands in a defensive position. "Sorry for my language Lord Hyuuga. It's just that our agreement with the Third is now at a very difficult point. I don't think anyone else would know about that thing we need from him." Seeing Hiashi nod I knew that now, with the death of the Third, the sharingan was now out of my grasps.

"Luckily we can wait until the new Hokage…" I shook my head at Hiashi. "What's the problem?" I was quiet for a second, steeling my nerves for telling another person Koori's situation.

"Koori the one that is making all of this possible." I closed my eyes. I felt tears starting to surface again. "She… She is dying…" I could feel the room get tense with that fact. With this time hitch in the plan, along with the third's death, made it almost no reason to actually give me a byakugan eye as their was no true gain for the Hyuuga now. "I understand if you want to retract you end of the deal seeing no benefit for the Hyuuga now." I opened my eyes to see that Hiashi's face was set in a deep thinking position.

"Tell me Kurai, could your partner make the byakugan better?" I nodded. Koori would probably make the doujutsu a lot better, even in her current state. "Would the eye help you guard my daughter better?" I nodded again. I still wasn't fully following what Hiashi was getting at. "And tell me this, could you pass on the enhancements to your children?" I went to nod again but went wide eyed. I smirked at Hiashi as he did the same to me. We now had a way for the byakugan to be transplanted without the elders getting angry someone out of the clan would have the eye. My smirk however quickly turned to a frown. Something did not add up here.

"Lord Hyuuga, why would you help me get a byakugan eye? I thought you'd be against it now." I saw Hiashi's face go to his normal political figure face. The one that he used when dealing with only the highest of diplomats.

"The reasons are two-fold. The first being the knowledge that someone with your ability AND the byakugan is guarding my daughter. The second being that the new eye will eventually spread throughout the Hyuuga and make the clan stronger as a whole." I frowned a little at the thought of my children being exploited like whores just to give the Hyuuga a better position. "Do understand that the process of spreading the new eye will not be forced so no one will be in an …. unsavory… situation." I sighed. I could see nothing wrong with this situation.

"Lord Hyuuga, I agree with the new terms." Seeing the clan head nod I relaxed. With that problem solved both of us were able to move onto more non critical topics.

"Kurai, Let me know why Hanabi was alone sleeping muttering about you and something about 'bad people' attacking you?" I tensed. So much for non critical topics I guess. I tried to think of a way to tell Hiashi the truth without lying to him. I noticed that I was taking too much time so I just started to talk, hoping not to trip on my own words.

"The reasoning behind that is that… I told her a little more about me." I saw Hiashi give me a glare. I don't know if the man knew that I was avoiding the topic. Seeing him turn around I relaxed. That meant that he would be leaving and I could go back to my own devices. I saw him walk to the door and walk out. He put his hand on the door but didn't close the door.

"Kurai, finish telling Hanabi your past. She is very angry with your past clan and even more at you for suddenly leaving." With that he closed the door. I couldn't help but sink to the bed. I had no idea that Hanabi would be so affected by my past. I sat on the spongy bed going over everything that happened today. The further and further I thought the heavier my body seemed. How the heck did my life go from simply going from one job to the next to being stuck in the leaf with all of these complex problems. I started to want my simple life back. One without worrying about clan politics or having to worry about what a girl thinks about me.

I stopped my thinking for a second. Was it really important to me for what Hanabi thought of me? I started to dissect the question. Answering in small bits. Soon I came to the realization that, yes, I did like Hanabi more than a friend. I let out a dry laugh. It was just one cruel joke to me. The fact that the one girl that I even thought more of than whether if I should kill her or not and it's the daughter of the clan head and the girl I am suppose to guard for the next foreseeable part of my life.

I was going to go back to sleep but the door slid open again. Looking over I saw it was Hanabi, in her hands was the ice rose. I made no motion to stop whatever she was going to do because in truth I deserved it. I had just left her alone with her unanswered questions. She bent down and I closed my eye waiting for a slap. Feeling my bed move I opened my eyes to see Hanabi sitting next to me, her hands in her lap. I heard her something so light that I couldn't make it out.

"What did you say?" I saw Hanabi close her eyes and shift. I could tell that she was uncomfortable with whatever was going on.

"I… want to hear the rest…" I couldn't figure what she was talking about. The rest of what? I quickly figured out that she was meaning she wanted to hear the rest of what happened to me on my sixth birthday. At first I didn't want to as the the next part got very… disturbing… but then I remember that Hanabi was getting use to stuff like that because of her being a main family member. Also the fact that after the incident is when I first meet Koori. I felt a painful pang in my chest as I thought about losing my partner. My vision locked onto Hanabi, as she would be the only reason for me doing anything after Koori was gone. I then realized that the ice dragon knew this for a long time. That is why she wanted me to get closer to someone, so when she was gone I still would have a reason to continue to live. I gave a gentle smile to the sleeping ice being. She was always so kind to me. I suddenly snapped out of my trip through memory lane. Hanabi was still waiting for me to answer if I would continue. Well if Koori wanted Hanabi to be my next important person in my life then she would have to know of my past. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay… but I just want you to know that this part is going to be worse than the other part." I saw Hanabi think for a second before nodding her head. I laid back into the soft bed and got comfortable, this was going to be interesting.

**Warning: This part contains very mature content. Please skip if you are against torture and other similar elements. **

_I heard his voice with an edge of excitement. "Ice brat," I knew he was talking to me, but I still had no idea why he called me that. "I am going to do something that you're going to enjoy….." I felt him move behind me. I wasn't able to move or see him of my broken and mangled limbs. I felt him start to remove what was left of my shirt. He made sure to shake my arms as much as possible while doing it causing large amounts of pain to course through me. I felt him drag something cold down my spine. Whatever the object was I felt it cut lightly into my skin. "Do you know what this is demon?" I couldn't see him but I could tell he was furious. "It was a gift to me from my daughter. The daughter you killed six years ago!" I felt the object pierce my body to the left of my lower back. I didn't know what he hit but I felt something in my body pop like a balloon. I started to cry when I felt him slowly start to twist the blade in the wound, tearing the muscles and causing blood to splatter all over the place. "Oh sorry did I hurt you? Well FUCK YOU!" I felt him hit the object deeper into my body causing the object to move through my entire body and poke out of my stomach. My head started to get light as the pain flooded my body. I felt the object being removed in one slick motion. My body relaxed slightly with the pain being stopped, even if it was for a moment. I felt a feeling in the back of my head that screamed for me to run away. I heard the man's heavy boots start stomp right next to me. Right afterward the same boot connected with my head causing my nose to be crushed against the ground. He started to dig the boot even deeper into my skull. "You like this you piece of shit!? Do you!?" I couldn't answer him as tears were caught in my throat. "Just wait you scum, I'm going to make sure you can do some real good for the clan before you die." I left the boot lift off my head for a second before my world went dark. _

_I awoke in a world of pure darkness. I went to open my eyes but only to find out that there was something blocking my view. I went to take whatever it was off but found that my arms and legs were healed but that they now were tied to something very heavy. As I shuffled around the ground I soon heard a pair footsteps far off. I quickly became limp and pretended to sleep. Soon both footsteps came to a stop right in front of me. "So this is the one that could give us a bloodline?" The voice was light and warm but for some reason it made me fear the voice even more. Also what was a bloodline? I never heard the term before. I thought it might be the reason why everyone hated me. _

I felt Hanabi clutch tightly onto my shirt. "Kuari, you don't need to tell me this." I could hear the fear in her voice. The wanting to think that my life was not that screwed up. I ignored her and continued the story. I don't know why but I just did as if I was in some type of pseudo-trance.

"_Yea, unlucky for us. Well you want me to wake him up?" This voice was very heavy set. It sounded like a bear that knew how to speak. There was silence for a second before I suddenly felt pain explode in my right knee. I entire body wanted to curl up in a ball but was stopped by whatever tied me down. "There he's up. Now make sure you get him to pass along his power along so we can kill him." My body went rigid. I've had to suffer a lot before but people never went this far. _

"_Yea, yea. Just leave now so I can get this disgusting act over with." I didn't understand what was going on. What act was this, what I assume to be, women going to do and why did it involve me? _

"_Fine I'll be waiting outside." I heard booted foot steps go away from me. Soon they were so far in the distance that I couldn't hear them anymore. My attention shot from the noise of the man to the women as she was shifting around cloth. I tensed. Last time cloth was shifted around I got something stabbed through me, so I was expecting pain when I heard light foot steps come toward me. _

"_Okay you disgusting freak of nature," There went my hope for any escape. "I don't want to do this at all…. but it is a necessary evil." I felt her start to pull down my pants…_

**It is now safe for any reader to start again.**

I felt a wet spot on the front of my shirt. I looked and saw Hanabi had her head buried in my chest with tears pouring out of her eyes. "No more," I could barely hear her. "Please no more." The sight made me crack on the inside. I started to rub her back as she kept crying into my shirt. Soon she shifted upward and looked me in the eye. Her face just a few centimeters from mine. "Kurai… I'm so sorry." I just closed my eyes and smiled.

"It's not your fault. I understand if that was a little heavy for you." I opened my eyes to find Hanabi shaking her head.

"Not about that." I gave her a confused look. If it wasn't about the story then what was it about? "For this." Soon I noticed the pink tint to her face and before I could do another thing her lips touched mine. It was for a brief second but that brief second had stopped my world. My feeling for Hanabi solidified. I went to say something but was beaten.

"Lady Hanabi!" We both whipped out heads to the door to see one of the elders standing there, a huge smirk across his face. We both quickly paled, this was bad. If the elders knew about this then this could destroy the entire plan. The elder went dashing off leaving the door wide open. I turned to Hanabi and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Shit."

* * *

Kurai's Stats

Taijutsu - Chunin (Genin without Ice Fist)

Ninjutsu - Elite Jonin (Low Chunin without Crystal Ice Style)

Genjutsu - Low Genin (Only able to break genjutsu, not cast it)

Fuuinjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Elite Chunin

Chakra Control - Elite Chunin

Chaka Capacity - Kage

Unique abilities - Crystal Ice Style, Advance healing, Full sync, First form, Summoning Jutsu: Ice dragons

Average ability - Elite Chunin (Low Chunin without Ice Styles)


	8. Chapter 8 - The Coming Dawn

Crystal Snow

Chapter 8 - The Coming Dawn

I do not own Naruto or anything relating to Naruto

* * *

**Important note - For those who have voted on the poll.** I am sorry but I have reset the poll as I am still putting more stories on the poll and I feel like that will be unfair to you guy. Thank you for your cooperation and patience until I can figure out how to work stuff on here. Sorry if you feel cheated somehow.

* * *

We rushed out of the room and took after the aged Hyuuga. I couldn't believe how for one second we kissed and now everything that has been set up was now at jeopardy. If the elder got to the others then they could blackmail us as Hyuuga were not suppose to have relationships with others outside of the clan, it was to keep the clan 'pure'. I knew that soon after the transplant that Hiashi was going to tell the elders about the improvements on the byakugan but if they knew too early then they could use it against our side and force it to be spread in more…. direct routes. Of course Hanabi had no idea of this part of the plan, she was just chasing because she assumed that I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near her again. We both ran as fast as possible without causing any damage to the hallways.

Twisting and turning around corridors we finally caught up to the elder, as he walked into the council hall that was currently in a meeting. Rushing inside I saw the elder standing in the center of the room, out of breath. Glancing over to Hanabi I saw her fear stricken face. Seeing that I reached and held her hand. I wanted to yell at her for doing something so stupid but I just couldn't with the look on her face. Slowly rubbing her hand I started to walk into the room with Hanabi in tow, not caring that the Hyuuga now saw us. I heard murmurs as the council saw us holding hands. My eyes locked onto Hiashi, his eyes silently demanding to tell him what was going on. Before I could even make any signal to tell him what was going on, the elder who caught us spoke up. "Honorable Council, I have just seen something that has made my blood run cold." I couldn't help but scoff at this. When did the elders ever have warm blood? "Our Lady Hanabi has been corrupted by the vileness of this _boy_. I saw the two kissing, most likely initiated by _him_ to destroy our clan." I felt Hanabi tense and probably was going to say something but I squeezed her hand gently, making her stop. I wanted to see where this was going to go and try to make the most of this situation. The murmurs from early returned with more strength. I could hear a lot of duress coming from some of the older member while the younger members, while not happy, where more open to the idea. Seeing Hiashi shift in positions the entire room quieted. Hiashi was the wild card in this situations for I didn't know if he would support this or help destroy whatever relationship I now had with Hanabi. It was quiet for almost five minutes until his voice pierced the silence.

"Daughter, Kurai, what do you have to say about this?" I looked over to Hanabi as she did the same. We both stepped forward together still holding hands, which was a unusual but comforting feeling for me.

"Father," the tone Hanabi used was detached and emotionless, just like a Hyuuga 'should' talk. It honestly creeped me out seeing how she could go from scared to emotionless in no time at all. "What the elder said was only part of the truth." I was silent. I wanted to take the blame for this but I knew that it would be improper to speak now and make the council think the elder was right. "The truth is that I while I did kiss Kurai the fact is that I initiated the action, not Kurai." The murmurs started up again. The whispers were really starting to piss me off but I kept quiet. I knew this situation required me to let Hanabi and Hiashi to handle this because I had no influence over the Hyuuga, yet, so I had to leave it to the two that could do something about the people that more than likely will want me to be exiled from the Hyuuga. The room was quiet waiting for Hiashi to say something. Normally in situations like this the father would say something to the clan head. However, since the father was the clan head he now had the difficult choice of either siding with the council and having to deliver a punishment for Hanabi and I or siding with us and having the council question him as a clan head. I was broken from my train of thought when I heard the clan head clear his throat.

"Kurai," I stepped forward and stood at attention, hands at my sides. Now it is make it or break it, and I can not afford the former. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" I closed my eyes and started to think things through. What really did I see myself doing with Hanabi? I looked over to said girl and saw her with her stoic Hyuuga face on but I could see in her eyes that she was worried about the entire situation that she caused. Seeing that fear my resolve for her grew. I turned back to Hiashi and the council.

"Lord Hyuuga, my intentions for your daughter are difficult to explain right now, but I know that every time I see her I somehow just lose myself around her. She makes me happy when the world makes me mad, she brings out something in me that I have never felt before, what it is however I have no idea." When I finished that line I walked back to Hanabi's side and stood next to her, both of us with a stoic expression on our face. Now it was out of our hands. I never had my future in someone else's hands before when it was something this serious, it was a terrible feeling that I do not want to feel again and the sooner that this is over the better. I felt Hanabi grip my hand as we stood there, listening to all the murmurs of the council as they started to speak about how they should proceed through this situation. Before they were able to go very far in the conversation Hiashi spoke up again.

"I have something that I need to announce to the council that will affect this outcome." I could feel Hanabi squeeze my hand even tighter. We both knew what was coming and because of this the council could place restrictions on what is going to happen or even outright stop it. "Kurai has actually offered to help cure the byakugan of it's weakness." The room suddenly got tense. This was a serious topic for a clan as fixing a weakness in your clan's abilities is obviously something of utmost priority. One of the members of the council stood up.

"What do you mean Lord Hiashi? The byakugan has no weakness." I could feel an uneasy sense of falsity set over the crowd. I knew that they were saying this to prevent someone who was not part of the clan, me specifically, know that the byakugan had any flaws, even though I live with and guard a Hyuuga. I couldn't help but feel a little bit more stupid now.

"Kurai has already know about the weakness for almost a year now so trying to lie now is a moot point." I couldn't help but feel thankful for the Hiashi stopping the idiots from trying to think that they could lie to someone who has been with the Hyuuga for almost a year. "The fact of the matter is that Kurai can actually fix the byakugan and pass the fix onto the next generation making the Hyuuga stronger." A quiet whisper went through the council. I guess they thought the ideal of making the Hyuuga stronger was a good enough reason to stop kidding themselves. "In a few weeks time Kurai will get a transplant of a byakugan…" A sudden uproar waved through the room. The council was yelling things that I had only heard the most hardened of mercenaries say before. I heard Hiashi clear his throat but was drowned out by the councils constant yelling. "Silence!" The room now was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. It was rare for a Hyuuga to yell much less the clan head of all people, so when he did you knew it was serious business. I saw every council member quickly get together and act in a actual political fashion. "As I said he will be receiving a byakugan," The council was going to say something again but I saw Hiashi raise his hand to silence them. "I have already made a deal with him. Originally this was meant to fuse the sharingan and byakugan together, however, since the Third Hokage is no longer with us and he was the one who knew the location of the sharingan…" Hiashi left the rest of the sentence for the rest of the council to fill in for themselves. After a few minutes the one of the councillors raised his hand.

"At this point are all the facts are in?.." He paused and looked at the three of us who already knew of this information. All three of us nodded to his question. "Then I say we put this up to a vote." A murmur went through the crowd. "All for allowing Hanabi's guard to stay please stand." I growled slightly at him calling me 'Hanabi's guard' as if it would be demeaning to me. As I expected he did not vote for me to stay, however, out of the thirteen on the council, including Hiashi, ten agreed for me to stay while three did not. Honestly I was a little surprised at the results. While I did expect to win I did not think by that much. I heard the speaker start to curse under his breath. Something caught my eye though, he looked so familiar like I saw him from somewhere before or something. Then it hit me, the chunin exams, he was one of the councils that wanted Naruto 'join' the Hyuuga. I made sure to etch his image into my mind and made a mental note to make plans for when the Hyuuga attempt to, what I want to call, kidnapping. I suddenly saw a shimmer in his eye though and he rose from his seat again. "I wish to pass another vote." I narrowed my eyes at the man. Whatever he was planning now could only be bad as he seemed to be one to try and get his way, even if it is less than legal. "I think that because he will be able to advance the byakugan he should have to donate sperm so we can breed this enhancement to the next generation as fast as possible." My breath got caught in my lungs. There was no way that they were going to do this to me. Not after all of this work to get everything so perfect. I closed my eyes and started to think through various plans. "All for having Hanabi's guard having to.." My eyes snapped open allowing the room to come into view.

"I'm sorry councilor but this can not work." I saw the room go dead silent. It was considered rude to speak during the voting process but right now I could care less about some little rule. "This, as you like to call, enhancement can only be passed to a specific genetic code that matches with mine." I looked around and saw that the Hyuuga Council was fully paying attention to me. If they were buying to this lie however was out of my ability to read. "So it would actually be more harm than good if that were to happen because then the byakugan could become unstable." I saw council members start to whisper into each other's ears. Unlucky for me I couldn't hear what they were saying. The same councilor stood up again.

"If this is so then how do you know if any of the Hyuuga can even get this better byakugan?" I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. This was going to be either one this that solidified everything for the plan or destroyed it all. It all rested on one person's shoulders. Hanabi. My vision slowly came back to me and drifted over to her. Her figure stiff to the untrained eye, face void of any emotions, but her eyes, they held the same fire that they always did. My eyes snapped to the one councilor that was making this such a difficult task. It was now or never.

"I know of one Hyuuga that can pass this onto the next generation." The entire room was silent. My heart started to beat faster. It started to get so loud that I thought that the others might hear it. I knew saying this one name will make the room erupted into a fury of yelling. "Hanabi." Over the yelling of the council of corruption and words of hate I looked over to the one girl in the room who was looking back at me. I could see that her face was still set in her stoic set but her eyes screamed volumes to me. I looked into those pure white orbs and saw first hate, for setting this on her, then something that I saw only one time before just before we kissed. I didn't know what that emotion was but it seemed like it was warm, happy and filled to the brim with energy at the same time. I heard Hiashi clear his throat somewhere in the back of my mind but for some reason looking at Hanabi now took up so much of my attention. Admiring every small perfection and imperfection that made her, her. However, when I heard Hiashi clear this throat a second time I was knocked out of that mental state. I turned and looked at the clan head and awaited our fate.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. I want to say that I have come to my decision." I could feel the room get tenser. Now it was the moment of truth. Was Hiashi going to choose his status or his family. "I believe that Kurai should be allowed to do as he pleases." I could feel something off about that statement. Almost as if he left off a part of it just to seem like he was toying with us. "However, I do say that when Kurai receives the byakugan he is to find a way to pass it to the next generation after ten years from the day of the transplant." I felt a light smile grace my face. Hiashi choice his family over status but he did it in such a way that no one can say that his decision is unjustified, meaning that the council couldn't question Hiashi as a strong leader. "After the ten year mark, he needs to have a child within two years or we will forcible take his DNA and impregnate a willing women." I could feel a small chill go up my spine. However they got the DNA I did not want to know. "All agree to this stand." With a large shuffling of cloth the entire room of councilors stood, except the one who seemed to have a rather large disdain for me. "So it is passed. Kurai, you are ordered by the Hyuuga council to sire a child after ten years but no later than twelve. Do you agree with this?" I nodded my head, its not like I had much choice in the matter. "Are there any other matters that must be dealt with tonight?" A silence filled the room for a brief second. "Then I declare this meeting of the Hyuuga council over." As he finished the sentence the council members started to slowly make their way out of the room. At the same time I saw out of the corner of my eye Hiashi strolling towards us, no emotions on his face. He walked in between Hanabi and I. "Follow." Hearing the stern undertone in his voice I instantly started to fear for what was to come. He only used this voice once before and that was when Hiashi berated Neji for nearly killing Hinata.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?" I stared at the clan head in awe. Hiashi was livid, pacing around his office with Hanabi and I sitting in the large wooden chairs on the other side of his large oak desk. I saw him stop and take multiple deep breaths. "Do you two have any idea what you just did?" We both kept quiet, knowing that he was going to answer for us. "You nearly ruined the entire plan and could have gotten You two, Hinata, and myself sealed." I saw Hanabi pale as this was something that I knew that she feared and was probably thinking that it was entirely her fault. "This could have gone in too many directions. What were you two thinking?" This time he asked I could tell he wanted an answer from us. I sat up a little straighter and was about to answer him but was cut off.

"I.. I wasn't thinking Father.." I looked over to Hanabi and saw that she was looking at the ground. Somehow without even seeing her face I knew she was about to cry. Knowing this I knew I had to do something to make her happy.

"It wasn't Hanabi's fault. I should have done something to stop her but I didn't. Whatever punishment you have planned allow me to take both mine and Hanabi's." I looked Hiashi dead in his steel cold eyes. I saw him activate his byakugan and stare right at me. I knew that he was attempting to intimate me, find any reason to do what he wanted. Knowing this I kept my eyes locked on his. After a few second I saw the veins in his eyes lower showing that he deactivated his eyes.

"Kurai, because of what you said in the council room you know what is going to happen to you and Hanabi now, right?" I nodded. Now the council were probably going to try to use either me or Hanabi to influence the clan and get what they wanted as they now knew we were close. "Good, then you should also know that you two are going to have to get married then." I eyes shot wide open. My vision went straight to Hanabi who was beet red, although I would guess I wasn't too many shades from there. I heard a light chuckle and saw Hiashi laughing. "Well I think I should add the fact that it would be when you two are sixteen." I let a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding. That meant I still had time to figure out this feeling that I had for Hanabi. "That is all I had for tonight. You two should go to sleep." We nodded to the clan head and both exited his office. We both looked at each other but quickly looked away when we saw each other, both of us bright red.

"Kurai, I'm so.." I quickly silenced Hanabi with a smile.

"It's fine Hanabi, honestly, that was probably the best first kiss a guy would ask for." I saw Hanabi blush but get a sad look in her eyes. I didn't know what it was for but figured that if she wanted me to know she would tell me. I saw her start to fidget as I stared at her. Taking the silence as a sign that she no longer want to talk I gave her a small wave. "Well I'm off for the night see you." I turned and started to walk toward my room. I stopped when I heard Hanabi following me. Normally this isn't odd since we had to go in the same direction to get to our rooms, what was odd is that Hanabi usually walked next to me, if not slightly ahead of me. The fact that she was following me was very off setting. I turned around and saw Hanani standing behind me, her face toward the ground and her hands gripping the sides of her pants. I had never seen Hanabi in such a stance before. I walked up to her and gently pulled her hands from her pants and held her hands. Now that the council knew of us being close it was sure to be out to the whole clan by morning so there was no need to hide it now. I saw Hanabi look up at me, her eyes barely holding back tears.

"Is it true?" I looked at her. Hanabi's voice was so fragile that I felt like if I said anything too loud the entire world would break.

"Is what true?" I felt Hanabi gently but firmly pull her hands out of mine.

"What you….. what you feel about me." I saw Hanabi close her eyes. I had no idea what made her so afraid of this. The usual tomboyish girl who would sooner punch me than say something was so glass like that I almost couldn't believe it was the same girl. I gently pulled her into a hug. Feeling no resistance I slowly started to rub her back, just as I did when she had her first kill, ironically only earlier that day.

"What I said to the council was true." I felt Hanabi wrap her arms around me and squeeze tightly. Of that moment nothing else mattered to us. After a few minutes I felt Hanabi loosen her grip so I did to. We both looked at each other and smile. "I think we should go to bed." Is saw Hanabi nod. I turned and started to walk toward my room alone, however, Hanabi quickly speed up and walked right beside me.

* * *

I woke up when a large amount of knocking on my door started. I went to get up but soon a voice on the other side of the door stopped me. "Kurai! Get out here! We have to go!" Naruto was somehow in the Hyuuga main clan house without any guards. I wanted to go and ask him how he got past multiple Hyuuga guards but his words soon made sense in my head. 'We had to go' meaning that we had to go do something. Usually he only said this when something big was going on, so either another attack was happening or that stupid raman stand he eats at was having a sale. With how much energy he had I would have guessed the latter.

After getting dressed in black pants, a ocean blue shirt and a powder white cloak I opened the door to see multiple Naruto's running all over the hallways. I looked at the Naruto in front of me. "Real or fake?" I saw the Naruto smile.

"Fake." I quickly punched the Naruto and saw it poof into smoke. It always felt so good to hit the idiot sometimes. I took a deep breath and looked around at the position of all the Naruto's. Keeping them all in my view I went through a few hand signs.

"Crystal Ice Style: Tundric Field" I felt a large amount of chakra leave me and travel through the ground making ice form on the ground. This caused all the Narutos and Hyuuga that were chasing him to fall down on the now slick ground. The nice thing about this jutsu was that when the Naruto clones hit the ground it caused the clone to disappear. This caused a large poof of smoke to erupt into the hallways making everyone except me to run out of the area. I slowly walked into the heart of the smoke and reached for the only other person in the area, Naruto. "You know you're an idiot." Honestly I could never see Naruto getting any serious personality into him unless I forced it into him over a few years of direct training. "What do you want?" I really didn't want to deal with Naruto after such a bad night last night.

"You're coming with me on a mission." This caused me to let Naruto go. I shouldn't be going on any missions as I wasn't a ninja yet. Something was fishy here and I hated seafood.

"What do you mean mission?" I saw Naruto give his normal mega watt smile that annoyed me to no end.

"I don't know. Pervy sage just told me to get the other jin-" I cover Naruto's mouth with my hand. I pushed him roughly against the wall.

"Who is this 'Pervy sage' and why does he want me to come?" I could tell I was freaking Naruto out with my sudden personality change but when someone knew information about me when I knew nothing about them made me unnerved.

"Its.. what did he say his name is…" I waited for Naruto to give me his name when something popped up in front of me and shoved me hard against the wall of the other side of the hallway. Shaking my head to get the dizziness away, I saw a human sized toad that was in front of Naruto in a defensive manner.

"Jiraiya. Thats my name." I looked behind me and saw a very large man with red jacket and a large amount of white hair. "Now are you the ice jin-" I went to punch the man but suddenly found that my hand was pinned behind me by the toad's tongue from behind.

"You better tell toadstool over there to let me go or he'll be a snack." I looked up at the man and started to let chakra flow through me and was about to freeze the toad's tongue but stopped when a dark orange blur stood between us.

"Pervy sage, Kurai, stop!" I looked at Naruto and saw that he was actually very upset. Seeing that the closest thing I had to a brother cry I let up all resistance, although I still gave the old man a dirty look.

"Well that answers my question. You two we have someone we have to go look for." I glared at the white haired idiot. Like I would suddenly leave in a moments notice. I had responsables here, like dealing with Hanabi and getting the transplant over with.

"I'm sorry but I have matters here I have to deal with." I saw Naruto get a sad look on his face but this time I couldn't help him.

"You mean protecting that little firecracker of a girlfriend you have." I don't know why but the way the man said that I suddenly wanted to kill him.

"No, I have to protect the daughter of the clan head, not my girlfriend. You should know that the Hyuuga would never let their 'pure' blood get corrupted with mine." This of course was a blatant lie but I needed to protect the Hyuuga as a whole because if one member got attacked then that could lead to another and then Hanabi could get hurt.

"Look kid, I already talked to Hiashi and he gave me the go ahead." I stopped breathing for a second. I saw the man called Jiraiya pull out a piece of paper. He handed it to me and I read it.

Dear Jiraiya,

I do know of the member you are talking about and with the information you have given me I will allow you to take one, Kurai, for your mission. This is only until you return and when he returns then he will return to his duties and can not be called upon you again without my express permission. Do note that the only reason that I am allowing him to go along is that the person you are searching for will be helpful to the Hyuuga very soon and with Kurai going along with you, you agree to getting said person to help the Hyuuga in one matter.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Clan head of the Hyuuga

I couldn't believe what I read. Hiashi just gave my serves away to someone I had no idea about. I wanted to yell at the old Hyuuga but that wouldn't solve any problems. I gave a deep sigh, when did I turn into a political pawn. When I was born was the obvious answer but I digested, I had a mission to take care of and I wasn't about to disappoint. "Okay when do we leave?" I saw the old man and Naruto smile.

"When you finish getting about a months worth of supplies together." I nodded and walked back to room. Pulling a small scroll from my dresser I put it into one of my cloaks inner pockets and headed back out. "I'm ready, all I have to do is tell Hanabi I'm leaving." I heard Jiraiya mutter something to Naruto that sounded oddly close to 'She's got him whipped already' but ignored him. I knew that it was cruel to leave someone without any idea where you were and have to learn it from someone else. Walking up to Hanabi's door, I realized that this was the first night I had actually slept in my own room. Shaking off that weird feeling I knocked on the door three times.

"Hanabi I need to talk to you." I heard a large amount of shuffling and then a large thud followed by a small amount of swear words. Hearing the door slide open I saw Hanabi was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday. I saw her yawn and rub her eyes.

"Kurai why did you wake me up?" I gave her a small sad smile.

"Hanabi I have to go for a bit." I saw Hanabi go wide eyed, all signs of sleepiness gone.

"What? Why?" I saw Hanabi start to have a panic attack. I pulled her into a hug, something that I had to admit that I was starting to like a great deal.

"Your father is sending me along with some guy named Jiraiya and Naruto to search for someone." I saw Hanabi get mad at her father but a gentle squeeze made her calm down. "It will only be for about a month so no worries." I saw Hanabi was still not completely reinsured. "Just think of it like this. This will one little taste of what it will be like when we are ninjas because we may not see each other for months at a time." I saw Hanabi get slightly more depressed. I started to think over what I said and realize that I was an idiot. "Look how about this." I put my finger gently under her chin and raised her head to look at mine. I leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "I will return to you and when I do then we can do that again." I saw Hanabi give a small blush and smile a little. She gave me a nod although I could still see in her eyes she didn't want to see me go. It made sense I had been in her life daily for almost a year now, now all of a sudden I'll be gone for a month. To be truthful I wasn't doing too much better.

"Yo lovebirds, we have to go!" I glared at the old white haired man who yelled by sighed. He was right the sooner we left the sooner we would get back and I could be reunited with Hanabi. Giving Hanabi one more smile I whispered in her ear.

"Don't forget the rose if you're in trouble." I saw her give me a serious nod and we separated. I started to walk away. I kept a smile on my face while looking at my two new travel companions for the month. I had the smile more so to hide my sadness that for actual happiness.

"AND NEXT TIME WAKE ME UP WHEN YOU HAVE SOME CINNAMON BUNS!" I spun around to see Hanabi's door being slammed. I had no idea what that was about. I turned to look at Naruto and saw he had just as a confused look as I did. I, regrettably, turned to Jiraiya and gave him a questioning look. I heard him sigh.

"How much do you two know of maturing women?" Both of us shrugged our shoulders. "Really? Nothing?" I saw the old man get a evil look in his eye. "While unlike a guys who get more manly and more awesome as they get older. Women get more…" A large amount of crashing came from Hanabi's room. "Unstable. That girl right there is an extreme case and it only gets worse as they get older." I paled, I had to protect Hanabi when she was like this!? Who the hell was going to protect the protector!?

"We can not leave soon enough." Seeing the other two nod we took off toward the gate.

* * *

"Can't you teach me something Pervy sage?" I saw seriously getting annoyed at Naruto's constant bickering to be trained. Every half… "Can't you teach me something Pervy Sage?" second he would repeat the same line and I was seriously thinking about freezing Naruto's mouth… "Can't you.." I gathered chakra in my hand and pushed against his mouth freezing it shut. I felt Naruto push me away and started to freak out that he couldn't talk. I started to laugh because he looked like a scared chicken. Running around with his arms flailing all around.

"You could have done that the entire time and you only did that now!?" I looked over to the so called leader of our group. I would have been a lot more respectful to someone as powerful as him but knew that if he wasn't serious then he was worse than Naruto in most situations, almost if they had some connection with each other.

"I have dealt with Naruto for a little under a year now. You build up a tolerance, plus its only been thirty minutes. In fact you can still see the village gate." As I said this I noticed that the pervert flinched when I said that I have been around Naruto for a year. Something started to turn in my mind, maybe there was some hidden connection between Naruto and Jiraiya. I saw knocked out of my thinking when I felt something smack me in the back. I turned and saw Naruto, his right arm still flailing around while his left was pointing to his mouth. I couldn't help but smile at the orange fool. I stopped focusing on the ice around his mouth and the ice cracked off, leaving a smiling Naruto. We both turned when Jiraiya cleared his throat.

"That's actually a good place to start our lessons." I looked at the old man, I knew that the man had serious skill and I could learn some really good techniques from the man but something told me that his lessons would be more geared for Naruto than me. I made sure to note his favoritism of Naruto. I didn't really care that he was putting more attention on Naruto than me but I wanted to know what was up with this situation so if something ever came up I could act appropriately. "First how is your guys chakra control?" I saw Naruto put his hand under his chin in a walking thinking position.

"No idea." I nearly smacked Naruto on the head. I had told him thousands of times when we were training that his chakra control was terrible.

"Naruto's chakra control is next to nothing while mine is around chunin level." I saw Jiraiya give me a strong look. I had no idea what I deserved to get a look like that but shrugged it off.

"So I guessing Naruto has more chakra than you then?" I looked at the white haired man. I had no idea but it sounded almost like he was trying to find the one thing Naruto was better at than me. I shook my head.

"No, we have about the same amount of chakra." I saw Jiraiya about to ask another question but I got sick of this circling of the conversation. "Look just say what you want to say. Remember I was around Hyuuga a lot and they aren't afraid to say something straight to your face." I saw the old man's figure droop some what.

"Look I just want to know what his strong suits are." I nodded to the man as he just confirmed my theory. I closed my eyes and started to think what Naruto was good at.

"Well he's good at shadow clone jutsu and being very inventive in battle but other than that his skills are about average genin, if that." I looked at Naruto, "No offense." I saw Naruto just give me a sad smile. We both knew that his skills were not up to par but with him on a team nothing could really be done but now that I had my 'brother' with me for three months I was planning on getting at least his taijutsu up to chunin level.

"Okay, thats good. Strong building blocks." Even with my short time with the old and I could tell that his was sad at hearing the progress of Naruto, almost like he expected more. "Well I suppose we should work on getting your chakra control up. Hey, um, what's your name again?" I sighed this was going to be a long month.

"Kurai." I saw Jiraiya get a thoughtful face for a second, almost as if he had heard my name before.

"Well, Kurai, how did you get your chakra control up so high with your reserves?" I could tell that the man had no idea what to teach Naruto in terms of normal training.

"I have a unique ability that allowed my chakra control to naturally rise." I could see the old man frown at my explanation of my ability to create ice, but I didn't want anyone to know my skills, especially if I did not trust the person.

"He can make ice!" I sighed. I forgot that Naruto knew that I had Crystal Ice had he had a harder time keeping secrets than other people. I knew that it wasn't all his fault as he only did this because no one would pay attention to him when he was younger.

"Yes my ability is to make ice. However, I find it strange that you knew of my status as a jinjuriki but not my abilities. Would you care to explain this?" I saw the man shake his head. I knew it was useless so I let the subject drop. We kept on traveling, answering whatever question Jiraiya had for us, or in my case half answering, until it was nightfall. At night he told us since we were all part of the group that we had to take watches. He first said that I would take first watch while he himself would take second and Naruto would take third. I knew that he was setting up the watches so he could talk to Naruto and me separately so I agreed, even though I could take the entire night by myself as I had to do that before.

* * *

It had been four hours when I heard the tent rustling and Jiraiya popped out, a serious face set on him. He sat down across from me and we both watched the fire for a few minutes. "So what questions do you have for me." I looked up at the man and could tell that this was the real Jiraiya, not the one we were seeing earlier today. Seeing this I went into my serious mode, more out of respect than anything else.

"What is your relationship with Naruto?" I saw his face darken. Whether it was because of the fire dimming or the question I did not know.

"That's a S class secret." I sighed. I knew it was pointless to argue about the subject if it was under such a level. "However, since you will be spending so much time with Naruto I think that you need to know it, trust me though, if you tell anyone this then I will personally kill you." I knew that he could make through with the threat to. Jinjuriki or not facing a sanin was insane without going full power, which would cause a lot of damage. "I am Naruto's godfather." I froze on the spot. This man was suppose to be the person who took care of Naruto if his parents died, which they did. So where was this man? In fact who were Naruto's parents?

"So if you were is godfather then his parents must have been someone in a lot of power." I saw Jiraiya start to get nervous. I was onto something, something that linked somone who was legendary in the entire elemental nations to the leaf's jinjuriki, someone who was hated his entire life. I started to think about people that were close to Jiraiya before Naruto was born. However, my lack of knowledge of the leaf was making me pull up blanks. I was cut from my thinking when Jiraiya spoke again.

"Look what you are thinking about is a SS class secret." I felt my blood stop flowing for half a second. I never had heard of a secret that tightly kept. Most likely the telling of that there is a SS class secret is a SS secret itself. Who would have knowledge of such things? The Kage of the village and the ones who were there. Who was a Kage that Jiraiya knew. I closed my eyes and let started over from the beginning. Naruto was born when the nine tails attacked. Naruto was sealed into Naruto by the Fourth Hokage. He was left alone, orphaned when he was born. I started to think about the attack. The fox never did any damage to any major buildings so that meant that Naruto's mother should have been alive.

"But Naruto was born on the day the fox attacked. No major buildings were destroyed in the attack. So where is Naruto's mom, she should be alive." I saw Jiraiya's face darken, this time I was sure it was the question.

"She… She died shortly after childbirth." I silently swore at my self. How could I be so stupid that I forgot that his mom could have been a civilian and because of the stress of the fox attack she died. I started to feel bad, I probably brought up a lot of bad memories for the aged man.

"Look, I'm sorry I brought up such a heavy topic for you." I saw Jiraiya wave his hand. Silently telling me to not worry about it. "I'm going to head off to bed now." Seeing Jiraiya nod, I got off the log and entered the tent. I saw Naruto with his stupid sleeping cap on and silently laughed at the sight. I took off my cloak and laid on the ground of the tent and used the cape as a blanket.

* * *

We kept on doing the same thing for the next four days as we walked. Talking about small things and such. We also worked on trying to get Naruto's chakra control up to do something. Jiraiya said that it was Naruto's right to learn it but wouldn't tell us what it was until he had the chakra control for it. This went on until we got to the first town, who was having a festival. "Okay kiddos, you guys can have a break but you should let me handle your money. You know to figure out expenses." I couldn't help but glare at the man in front of me. As he said this line he was staring at multiple women, or a more specific part of their bodies. I couldn't help but get a little pissed that he wanted to attempt his way with them but left it alone, more for Naruto than anything. However, as I saw Naruto about to pull out his wallet I stopped his hand.

"Naruto why don't you keep your wallet and just tell Jiraiya how much you have for the _mission" _I couldn't help but add extra emphasis that this was a mission, one that I wanted to get over as fast as possible.

"Look ninja have three vices…." I glared at the man.

"Of course ninja have vices, because they are people. Look Naruto let's leave the pervert to his own dealings." I walked past the old man.

"Hey! Meet us back here in four hours!" I looked back and saw Naruto had given Jiraiya his wallet. I couldn't help but shake my head at the scene but put it in the back of my head. I nodded to the duo and took of on my own into the festival.

* * *

I walked into the hotel that Jiraiya said he got rooms for. Seeing the women working behind the counter I walked up to her. "Hey, did you give a room to a tall guy with white hair?"

"Yea, I saw him walk out of here just a few moments ago with his arm around a girl." My brain shut down for a moment. A girl actually _liked _the pervert? I shook my head but let the topic drop.

"Anyway I was in their group and was wondering what room he is in." I saw the girl give me a odd look.

"How many are you guys together because that room can only fit three." I was confused at her statement. What did she mean by more than three?

"Oh Fuck!" I ran past the girl and ran up the stairs. I kept on running through the hallways until I saw two tall people with black coats and red clouds. I started to think at a mile a minute. Jiraiya had told me about the Akatsuki and their plan to capture the jinjuriki for something. So I knew what was going on when I saw Naruto frozen staring at the two members.

"Looks like we have a guest, Kisame, deal with him." I saw the larger, and bluer, of the two members turn and grin at me.

"Look like I get to have some fun." I saw him reach for what looked like a massive sword on his bad. I started to form the strongest ice I could in the shape of a katana, knowing that all I had to do is hold him off until Jiraiya returned. I slammed my hands together making the chakra into a solid sword form.

"Crystal Ice Style: Blade of the Arctic!" I grabbed the now made ice sword and charged the blue man. He swung his massive sword down and I blocked it. I didn't like that I saw that my blade was cracking under the pressure. Suddenly I felt my blade loose chakra and I pumped even more into it, not only to keep it together but to repair it. However, I saw that my blade was not fixing even though I was pumping loads of chakra into it. Seeing that it was getting me no where I added chakra into my arms and pushed against the massive sword, making it relief pressure for just a second. I jumped away from the fish man and saw him grinning like a madman. I pushed some chakra into my sword again and saw that it fixed itself instantly. I looked over at the man again. Something was up with that sword, I couldn't fix my sword when I locked blades with his, meaning that his sword could stop my chakra somehow. I let the blade crack and break off into nothingness. It wasn't going to help and was only going to take up concentration.

"ITACHIIII!" I spun around just enough time to see a kid in all back to do three hand signs. Hearing lighting crackle and seeing it in his hand I instantly jumped up and stuck to the ceiling to get out of the way, whatever that attack was it was meant to kill. "DIE! CHIDORI!"I saw the kid run right at the other cloaked figure. I let that event fade from my mind as I saw that the blue man was also on the ceiling with his sword drawn. I was at a lost on what to do. Anything that got me close to him was useless as it was chakra based attacks that his sword could stop. Long range my jutsu was very wide range and could get in the way of Naruto's fight, if he was fighting. I was cut out of my thoughts when I noticed that the man started to run at me. At first he was almost twenty feet away but in a flash he was right on me, his blade already swinging. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain

* * *

Kunai's Stats 

Taijutsu - Chunin (Genin without Ice Fist)

Ninjutsu - Elite Jonin (Low Chunin without Crystal Ice Style)

Genjutsu - Low Genin (Only able to break genjutsu, not cast it)

Fuuinjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Elite Chunin

Chakra Control - Elite Chunin

Chaka Capacity - Kage

Unique abilities - Crystal Ice Style, Advance healing, Full sync, First form, Summoning Jutsu: Ice dragons

Average ability - Elite Chunin (Low Chunin without Ice)


End file.
